Welcome Home
by Kay376
Summary: Andy and Sam come face to face when she returns from the task force
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome Home Pt 1**

Parade room

Frank: We need all hands on deck for this, all available personnel will report to the warehouse at 9pm tonight. We cannot afford any screw ups, 6 months of hard work has been put into this operation and everything has to go perfectly understood? Good. Dismissed

_Sam is waiting outside the parade room._

Sam: Boss, I want in on this.

Frank: Sam, I know you do but you have plenty of work to do in the D's office. We've got this covered.

Sam: Frank, I need to do this, I need to be there. 6 Months ago I went to you and asked you to tell me where she was. When you wouldn't tell me I talked to every contact I have. Everyone shut me out. I know you were behind it,and as pissed off as I was I backed off, I ONLY did that because I did not want to put Andy's in any more danger than it already was, but I am not backing off this time, Frank. You owe me this one.

Frank: The truth is I could use your experience but only if you remember that the orders come from me. I don't want to see any of that rogue Swarek crap you love so much. Understood?

Sam: Understood.

Frank: Fine. You will ride with Oliver. See you at 9.

Cover apartment:

Nick: You ready for this?

Andy: Ready as I'll ever be. You?

Nick: This, I am ready for. It is what happens after this that I am nervous about.

Andy: Meaning?

Nick: We have spent the last 6 months together. I like to think I know you a little better than that. You have not been able to get Swarek out of your mind this whole time. And I have not stopped thinking about Gail. I just hope they understand when we get back. Hopefully, Gail is having too much fun in Paris to notice.

Andy: I am sure Gail will understand, but Sam and I are over. It didn't work out for us, I have moved on.

Nick: You have?

Andy: Well, I am thinking about moving on. I mean, I will as soon as we get back. I have been kind of busy if you haven't noticed.

Nick: So you are telling me, that you, are not at all concerned about coming face to face with Swarek at all? Remember, you are talking to your break up buddy.

Andy: He ended it with me. He left.

Nick: Then you left.

Andy: How's Gail?

Nick: Point taken.

Andy: It's time, we have to go.

Squad Car

Oliver: How are you doing brother, you ready for this?

Sam: Yeah, of course.

Oliver: Uh huh so when this is all done what are you going to say to her?

Sam: Oliver, I know where you are going with this but right now all I am thinking about it is arresting these guys w/o anyone getting hurt.

Oliver: Yeah, me too brother, me too. All I am saying is, when this is all done you need to talk to her.

Sam: Oliver, worry about your wife please, and let's get to work.

Warehouse

_Andy and Nick are waiting for a meeting with Mike Shea. Mike is currently running a drug trafficking ring in Toronto and Andy and Nick have been working for him for the past 6 months gathering information to arrest him and his entire organization. He has a massive heroine shipment coming in at 10pm and 15 division will be ready and waiting to make the arrests with 27 division is on standby incase they need back up. This is what they have worked for, lived for for the past 6 months. Leaving her friends and her everyday life, it would all be worth it. But Sam? That is a different story. No matter what she says to Nick, she has never stopped thinking about him. One minute she is pissed at him and the next all she can think about is how much she misses him. But now it is time, within hours they will be face to face. How will she react? How will he? She decides to put it out of her mind, she has a job to do and will deal with the r_est of it later.

Warehouse door open and in walks Mike

Nick: Mikey! What's going on, man?

Mike: Ahhh it is a beautiful night my friend! We are going to be very rich, very soon. Well I will be, you two might see a nice bonus.

Andy: I just radioed with the boat captain he should dock in 20 minutes.

Mike: Great, go out back make sure all the drivers are in place, I want this boat unloaded, the contents inspected and then moved off the premises as quickly as possible.

_After checking in with the drivers Andy makes her way to the dock, a moment of peace before the chaos begins. She stands there in silence looking over the water._

_She feels a sudden chill in the air, almost like some one is watching her but she looks around and sees nothing._

_Sam is standing 300 yards away from her, he wants to tell her he is there, let her know that despite everything, he still has her back like he always has. But he can't, he does not want to distract her, this is where it gets dangerous, this is where it could go sideways so everyone has to be on their game. They cannot afford any distractions. As hard he tried he can't separate the job from how he feels. 6 months later he is still hurt, and confused. One second he wants to scream at her, the next he want hold onto her and never let go. Tonight though he just has to protect her. Lost in thought, he is snapped back into reality by the sound of Andy's voice._

Andy on her cell phone: Mike, boat is pulling up to the dock. She hangs up.

Mike and Nick come out as one of the guys working on the boat is throwing Andy a line. They get the boat tied up. Mike calls for his crew to come out an unload the boat as soon as possible. 5 minutes later their is a crew of 15 people moving the crates from the boat to the dock.

Frank and Oliver are standing 15 feet to either side of Sam. Frank knows he should not be here, he has Noelle and his daughter at home but this would be a huge win for 15, maybe even enough to erase everything that happened the year before. He can't miss this one especially with Callahan out on special assignment. Frank gives Sam the nod.

Sam: Police everyone freeze! You are surrounded, there is nowhere to go so put your hands in the air.

_Mike is frozen, this was not part of the plan, this was suppose to be his big score and would put him on top in the Toronto drug scene, not to mention make him enough money to retire. No this was not in his plans and it was not going to go down this way. Suddenly he grabs Andy and draws his gun to her head_.

Sam: You don't want to do this, you think you are going to take her and run but it is not going to happen. I am not letting you leave with her Mike, so you better drop your weapon!

_Andy stands frozen staring at Sam, she had a lot of scenarios that ran through her head about this night but this, this was not one of them. It all happened so fast she didn't have time to draw her gun. She looks at Sam and then looks to her right to Nick._

Nick: Mike, come on man, you don't want to do this.

Mike: This was not how tonight was suppose to go!

Nick: I know, but you cannot shoot her.

Andy's eyes are glued to Sam's she knows whatever happens next is going to happen fast

Mike: I will do what I have to do, I am not going to jail, I am leaving and she is coming with me!

Nick: I don't think so

Mike: Why is that?

Nick: Because she and I are cops.

_Momentarily distracted by what Nick had just said Mike loosens his grip. In an instant Andy drops to the ground and Sam takes the shot. He gets him right where he wanted, in the shoulder so he drops his weapon. Just like that, 6 months of hard work is done. _

_15s finest make the arrests and load up the vans with the prisoners. Nick and Andy stand to the side waiting for their debrief. They can finally breathe again._

Nick: Well Andy McNally, we did ti.

Andy: Ha, feels weird hearing my one name, been awhile Collins.

Nick: Tell me about it!

Frank approaches them

Frank: Collins, McNally! Welcome back!

Andy: Thank you Sir

Frank: You guys did a fantastic job, this is a big win for the both of you, not to mention 15. You have made us proud. Glad to have you back.

Nick: Thank you, it's good to be back.

Frank: all you need to do is a quick debrief and then you can go home. Swarek will Debrief you in the warehouse.

Andy: Swarek?

Frank: He is a detective now. A lot changes in 6 months. Enjoy the weekend, you have earned it. See you in uniform on Monday. Oh and Peck's squad is in the front she she will take you both home.

Andy: Thank you, Sir

Nick: Did he just say Peck? I thought she was suspended and heading to Europe.

Andy: Well he also just said that Sam is a detective so I am just as confused as you are.

They walk inside the warehouse and there he is. Face to face, no gun to her head, no one running away.

Sam: McNally, your up. Collins Nash will debrief you.

Tracy: Welcome back! She gives Andy a big hug and a wink and takes off with Nick.

It is just Andy and Sam

Andy: Hi

Sam: Welcome Back

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Andy: Thanks... it's good to be back.

Sam: Good. OK, this should not take too long. Callahan has kept us up to date with the status of the operation so I have a handful of questions to ask and then you can go home.

_Andy is giving Sam a curious look._

Sam: What?

Andy: Sorry, it's just weird. I am so use to seeing you in uniform. I go away for a few months and now you are a detective.

Sam: It was 6 months

Andy: I know, believe me, I know how long I have been away. Sam I...

Sam: Andy look, it's late. I am tired, and I am guessing you are too. The faster we get this debrief done the faster we go home.

Andy: Fine.

Sam: Good.

_45 minutes later they are wrapping up the debrief_

Sam: Where where you living while undercover?

Andy: An apartment at 25 Craven Road.

Sam: Ok and you lived there alone?

Andy: No, I was living with Nick.

_Sam tried to hide his sudden discomfort from Andy_.

Sam: Ok, what was the nature of your relationship with Nick Collins?

Andy looking skeptical: That is actually a question?

Sam: Yes.

Andy: You are not serious. Let me see.

Sam: McNally, the reason we are doing this is to get all the details from your time under cover. I am not giving it to you. Just answer the question so we can get out of here.

Andy: Fine. Nick and I were partners. We slept in separate rooms. Happy?

Sam: Uh Yeah, Headquarters will be very happy. We are done. Peck is probably not so patiently waiting for you out front. I will see you Monday, McNally.

Sam walks away leaving her standing there. It is an oddly familiar feeling, about 8 months ago he did the same thing. Somehow tonight, after all this time, it still stings to see him walk away.

Sam got into his truck, leaned back and exhaled. She was not involved with Collins. All he could feel was pure relief. He didn't know where to go from there but it was a start, he would deal with the rest on Monday.

Andy spent a few minutes chatting with Tracy before she and Nick headed out to the squad to face Peck. Tracy had to get home to Leo but she made plans to hang out with Andy the following night.

_Andy and Nick arrive at Peck's car. Nick reached for the drivers side handle. Peck slams the locks._

Peck: You...Back Seat! _She says pointing at Nick_

Nick: Seriously?

Peck: Do I look like I am joking? Get in the back.

_Nick gives Andy a look of terror. Maybe being home isn't going to be so easy after all. _

_Andy and Nick both get into the back seat. Peck sits in the front seat staring Andy down through the rearview mirror._

Peck: What is this...Driving Miss Daisy? Get in the front McNally!

_Andy quickly moves to the front seat. They spend the remainder of the ride to Nick's apartment in silence. Peck drops Nick off leaving him standing in the dust._

Andy: A little harsh don't you think?

Peck: (_laughing) _Really? You are accusing me of being harsh?

Andy: What is that suppose to mean?

Peck: It means I was there Andy. You and Nick went running into the night while Swarek and I sat at the Penny waiting for you two like a couple of chumps.

Andy: Gail, I get that you are upset. But in his defense, he thought you were going to Europe.

Peck: Well I didn't, did I?

Andy: I am glad you got your job back.

Peck: Yeah, well I have taken Dov's place as low man on the totem pole, which is why I am here chauffeuring you and your friend tonight.

Andy: Well thank you for the ride.

Peck: Yeah, yeah. Hey Andy...It's good to have you back.

Andy smiles and walks into her building. She gets into her apartment and heads straight to bed. God, it has been a long day, a long 6 months...

_The following day in the D's office_

Sam: Nash, do you have the file for the Sawyer case?

Tracy: Here you go.

Sam: Thanks.

Tracy: Sooo...

Sam: Do you need something Nash?

Tracy: No, I was just wondering how it went with Andy last night.

Sam: Fine, I took her statement and passed it on to Frank. He will pass it on to Headquarters.

Tracy: Good, good. But that is not what I meant.

Sam: I know what you meant and I am ignoring it.

Tracy: Come on Sam, you miss her and you know it. You have not exactly been Mr. Sunshine lately.

Sam: Mr. Sunshine? When have you ever known me to be _that _guy?

Tracy: Ok, point taken but still. It is clear that you miss her, and I am sure she missed you too.

Sam: Oh really? Did she tell you that? No? I didn't think so. Let's drop it.

Tracy: Sam, look. I know that you are hurt. I also know that she was hurt, very badly by you. You both made mistakes but that doesn't mean you can't work it out. Tomorrow is not promised Sam, and no one knows that more than you and I. So before you make any decisions, before you decide to really walk away, you better think long and hard about what you want. I personally think you belong together. That is what I want. I know that is what Jerry would want.

Sam: Really? You are going to bring Jerry into it?

Tracy: You know I am right.

Sam: Look at the time. Gotta go Nash. Meeting up with Oliver. Have a good day off tomorrow. See you Monday.

Tracy: ALWAYS RUNNING! _she yells to Sam who is now at the end of the hallway._

Andy's Apartment

_Knock at the door_

Andy: Hey!

Tracy: Ahh I can't believe you are really here!

Andy: I know, it has been so long. Trace, I am so sorry I didn't say goodbye. It was just...

Tracy: Andy, you do not need to explain. I get it. If not for Leo, I would have done the same thing. I am the last person you need to explain anything to. I am just so happy you are home!

Andy: Me too. I mean, it is a little weird. Truthfully I feel a little out of the loop. Chris is gone, Sam is a detective. YOU are a detective. No more rotation. I have not even congratulated you! I am so proud of youTrace, you deserve it. How have you been. I mean how have you really been?

Tracy: I'm good. I have my good days, and my bad days but I am starting to have more good than bad. Thank God I have Leo, he really has helped to get me through everything, he doesn't know that but he has.

Andy: He is one lucky kid.

Tracy: Thanks, but I am the lucky one. I can't wait for you to see him, he is so grown up now. I mean, I know you saw him before you left but he has really changed. Seems like just yesterday he drew that picture of you and Luke moving into your house together. That was a long time ago!

Andy: Tell me about it.

Tracy: So I talked to Sam today. Andy, I really think you guys need to talk.

Andy: Trace...

Tracy: Andy, you know you still love him and I can tell he loves you.

Andy: I don't know, he did not seem to happy to see me last night. I think it is time to move on.

_knock at the door_

Tracy: Are you expecting some one?

Andy: Not that I know of.

_Andy opens the door to find Gail_

Gail: Alright ladies, it is Saturday night. We are young, hot and single. Staying in is not an option so put your party pants on. We are going to the Penny!

Andy: Can't we just hang in tonight?

Gail: No we cannot just hang in. We are going out.

Andy: And why the Penny? You are hoping to bump into Nick aren't you?

Gail: Please, Nick who? Plus I talked to Dov, Chris is in town to get the last of his things so it will be like a welcome home party for you and a going away one for him. Come on!

Tracy: Ok, Gail is right. Come on, we are going out.

Andy: Fine, give me 15 minutes.

_The Black Penny_

Oliver: I need to get home to my wife.

Sam: No, you need to stay here and drink with me.

Dov: Hey guys

Oliver: Epstein! Diaz! Well well, this is it buddy.. One last night and you are leaving 15. How do you feel?

Chris: Good. I think, I mean I am a dad now right? So I have to do what is best for my family.

Oliver: Right, right. Well here is to you mean, cheers!

Collins: He guys, what's going on?

Swarek hangs his head

Dov: Hey, man. Good to see you.

Nick: Thanks, it's good to be seen. It was just me and Andy for 6 months so it's nice to be out among friends again.

_Sam is looking annoyed. He knows they were not together, Andy is good at her job, she can lie for her job but she cannot lie to him. But still, the idea of them living together makes him tense up. He wanted a night to forget about all of it before he has to face her again on Monday._

The front door opens and in walks Tracy, Gail and Andy

Oliver: I am going to call Zoe and let her know I am going to be late...this night just got interesting...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Traci: Thought you said Nick was not going to be here?

Gail: I assumed he wouldn't be. Whatever, Tequila anyone?

Andy: Yes!

They walk over to the guys. Andy gives Sam a smile and he shoots her a small one in return.

Chris: Hey! looks like the gangs all here!

Andy: Yeah, not for long though! I heard you are leaving...are you sure that is what you want?

Chris: Yeah, I mean I am a dad now and I really want to be there for my son, you know?

Andy: Yeeah, I know. I am just going to really miss you. _She gives him a big hug_

Gail: Alright, alright. Less talking more drinking. Hey Liam could you get us all a round of tequila shots...keep em coming.

Nick: Ohhh I get a shot? Does that mean I am forgiven?

Gail: Forgiven? Not even close.

Nick: Gail, seriously. I am sorry. I thought you were leaving. You were going to travel Europe and speak French to anyone who will listen. I had no idea that you would be here.

Gail: Yeah that is part of the problem...you didn't think. Honestly, I just wanted a night out with the girls.

Nick: Ok then, sorry. you never struck me as the type to go out on girls nights but hey what do I know?

Gail: Not much. Now if you will excuse me. _She shoves Nick aside and walks over to Dov_

Andy: That looked like fun.

Nick: Oh yeah, a real treat. You know, you cannot tell but she is happy to have me home.

Andy: You're right...I can't tell.

Dov:Alright, everyone grab your drinks. I want to make a toast to Nick and Andy. We missed you guys and are glad to have you back. 15 wasn't the same without you. Welcome home, Cheers.

Sam takes a drink, grabs his coat.

Sam: I am going to get some air, be back.

Oliver: Ok, hurry back though, I am looking forward to beating you at pool again.

Sam: Ha, ok buddy. Whatever you say.

_Andy sees Sam walk out, she fights the urge to go follow him and instead wlks over to Oliver_

Oliver: McNally! Come, sit. Talk to me.

McNally: I figured you would be home with Zoe...congratulations, Tracy told me the good news, How does it feel to be with your family again?

Oliver: It feels amazing! Really, and you know, we are so much better than before...it's a good feeling.

Andy: I bet...

Oliver: You know, it could be better for you and Sam...second time around.

Andy: He won't even talk to me. Which is ASTONISHING seeing as he started this whole thing, he broke up with me.

Oliver: I know, I know. It's just...

Andy: What

Oliver: Look, I have known Sam for...well,forever really. I have seen him date women here and there over the years. But nothing like you, it was like as soon as he met you, I don't know...something changed.

Andy _laughs_: Oh something changed alright, I mean think about how we met...I ruined his cover and arrested him...great start. I drove him crazy.

Oliver: No, you challenged him. Frustrated him maybe, but that was only because he cared about you so much.

Andy: Oh really, and you are telling me that he confided all of this to you?

Oliver: He didn't have to. Andy, he loves you. Anyone can see that.

Andy: If that is true, then why did he end it?

Oliver: That I don't know, all I do know is that he made a mistake, and he knows he made a mistake. But then you left with out telling him.

Andy: I felt like I had to, call it running away, call it self preservation. I just couldn't trust that he wasn't going to leave again. So i did what I felt like I had to do. I just don't get why I am the bad guy.

Oliver: you are not the bad guy, McNally. Everyone understands you and Nick leaving...it's the job. I think he was just hurt.

Andy: Well so was I. And that is another thing...why is he being so nasty to Nick? Nick didn't do anything wrong.

Oliver: No, it's not Collins fault. But he was with you everyday for 6 months, you lived together and confided in each other. So he knows it isn't Collin's fault...but you can bet he wishes it was him there with you, instead of Nick.

Andy: Oliver...you should have been a therapist.

Oliver: Well feel free to leave tips, alcohol, or food as payment. To be clear, I prefer the food.

_Andy laughs and Sam walks back in_

Andy: Hey...everything OK?

Sam: Yeah, just needed some fresh air. Shaw, you ready for that game?

Oliver: You know what? It is getting late. I need to get home to my wife. But you know, you guys should play. Alrighty then...well am going to go. I will see you both bright an early Monday morning. Night Sammy. Good to have you back McNally.

Andy: Thanks

Sam: Good night

Andy: So...what about that game.

Sam: I don't think so...I have seen you play pool.

Andy: Very funny.

Sam: Ah well you know me...the class clown.

Andy: Can we just talk?

Sam: Talk about what?

Andy: Us

Sam: Well, there is no us anymore. You left remember?

Andy: Excuse me?! I left because you broke up with me in a parking lot. I left because you ignored me for almost 2 months. Then when it was suddenly convenient for you, you tell me you love me and that you want me back. Well I am sorry, Sam but it doesn't work that way. You cannot just throw me out and expect me to just be there when you are ready.

Sam: Andy...

Andy: Forget it, you have made your feelings loud and clear. I am done feeling guilty for doing my job.

_With that she got up and walked away. She let Traci know she was going to go home. It was a nice night, she wanted to walk. So much for a fun night out with the girls._

_Andy walked home angry. She never expected this. Despite what she said to Nick, she still had hope for her and Sam, she knew they had things to work through but she left knowing that he loved her, and that meant something. She assumed that he would understand._

Lost in thought she suddenly felt like she was not alone. She looked up and through the darkness saw a truck slowing down. The truck stopped about 50 feet from her and while she couldn't see him, she knew Sam had come to give her a ride.

Andy: Honestly Sam, I am a big girl, I think I can walk home by myself but thanks for stopping.

Silence..the lights on the truck were turned off and slowly he walked toward her.

Andy: Sam, I don't know what you think you are doing but I am leaving.

"I don't think so" _said a voice that did not belong to Sam. Suddenly, Andy knew something wasn't right. She was in trouble and there was no one there to help her._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_It was dark and Andy could not see his face. But his voice, something was so familiar about it but she could not place it. She backed away and explained that she was a police officer and quickly reached into her bag for her cell phone. She was not fast enough and before she knew it the man had punched her hard enough that she her to the ground. She fought as hard as she could, but he was bigger, and a lot stronger than she was. She tried to scream but by she suddenly became weak, she couldn't scream, then he picked her up and threw her in the truck and sped off into the night._

Sunday morning Sam was at his place when his cell phone rang

Sam: Swarek

Tommy: Sam, it's Tommy McNally

Sam: Tommy, what's going on?

Tommy: I'm not sure. Have you seen Andy?

Sam: Not since last night...why.

Tommy. She was suppose to meet me for breakfast this morning, she never 's not like her, Sam.

Sam trying to sound calm: You know everyone had a lot to drink last night, I am sure she is just sleeping it off.

Tommy: That is just about what Traci said, but I went by her place and she wasn't there. I even called Claire, she said she has not spoken to her either.

Sam: Look, I am sure it is nothing but I will get in touch with her and have her call you back. Don't worry about it. I will talk to you soon.

Tommy: Thanks Sam

Sam grabs his jacket and runs out the door. He called her 5 times before he got to the truck, all calls went straight to voicemail. " Come on Andy. Pick up"

The next call was to Nash who sounded just as worried as Tommy had. Sam knew that Andy was fine, she had to be. Anything else was not an option. On his way into town he called all the local hospitals, there was no listing for an Andrea McNally anywhere. He decided he needed to take a deep breath and start thinking like the detective that he is, so he went back to the Penny. He walked inside to find Oliver in his uniform having a late breakfast.

Oliver: What's going on Brother? Thought you have today off.

Sam: I do...Tommy McNally called this morning, Andy was suppose to meet him for breakfast this and never showed.

Oliver: She is probably just sleeping off the tequila.

Sam No, Tommy went over there, no sign of her. She is not answering her phone. Nash has not spoken to her either. I am starting to get really worried, this is not like her.

Oliver: How did things go with you guys when I left?

Sam: Not well, she got pissed and stormed off. Rightfully so I guess, but that is not the point.

Oliver: Maybe it is the point, maybe she was just pissed off, needed some time to think. Sam, she is fine, you know she is.

Sam: I don't know that. Look I am going to go walk the path she would have taken home last night, see if I can find anything.

Oliver: I am coming with you.

Oliver and Sam walk int the direction McNally's condo.

Oliver: I am telling you, she is fine. Probably met up with some old friends.

Sam takes out his phone to try her again.

Oliver: Sammy...you hear that?

Sam and Oliver look down on the ground in unison to find McNally's phone sitting on the ground.

Sam grabs the phone and looks at Oliver, frozen and not knowing what to say but quickly realizing that he was not able to do the one thing he would do for her no matter what...protect her.

Oliver: I'm calling Frank.

_Andy slowly wakes up in a bit of a haze. She is not sure where she is or exactly what happened but she is sore and she has a headache. He must have drugged her, she remembered the feeling from the night when Gail was kidnapped. She is on the floor with her arms tied behind her back. She looks back at her arms and sees the bruises she got while trying to fight off her abductor. She remembers giving the fight of her life, she even remembers hearing the mans voice. "Who is he?" she thinks to herself. She tries to scream again but the gag is preventing her from being heard She hears the basement door open and starts to panic, she is totally helpless. Trying to gain focus as her abductor walks down the stairs she squints hoping to get a good look at the man with the familiar voice._

Man: Hello, Kara

_Kara? He was calling her by the name she used when she was under cover_

Man: I am going to take the gag off now. If you start to scream I will just put it back on. Plus where we are, no one is going to hear you.

_He slowly took the gag off. Andy fought but it was useless. She stared up at the man. She knew him but she still could not get a clear look at his face._

Andy: Who are you? What do you want?

Man: You don't recognize me Kara?

Andy: You obviously drugged me, things are still a little foggy but I know you, I know it.

Them man bends over and gets in her face

Man: Now do you know who I am?

_Suddenly everything made sense, it was Matt Shea, Mike's brother. Andy got to know Matty a little bit when she and Nick were undercover. He was actually kind of a nice kid, 21 years old and going to college because his older brother would not let him be a part of the business. Mike actually wanted more for his brother than a life filled with drugs. But none the less Matty idolized Mike. But it was painfully clear now that Matty was not the same person she had come to know, he was a man looking for revenge. She had to figure out how to get out, and she had to do it fast._


	5. Chapter 5

_Sam and Oliver run into the parade room where Frank is standing, waiting for everyone he called in to work on their day off._

Frank: What happened?

Sam: She walked away from the Penny last night, some one kidnapped her, Frank.

It was the 1st time he had said those words out loud, and as soon as he did he felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Oliver: Sam..Sam look at me...we are going to het her pack.

Frank: Oliver is right. We have everyone on this. Everyone who is working the streets right now has made it their sole mission to find her. In addition everyone that had today off is on their way in. Every cop with in 100 miles is looking for her...we will find her Sam.

Sam: I know, I know. Where is Collins?

Frank: On his way in, why?

Sam: Because this could all be related to the UC

Frank: It could mean anything Sam, we just don't know yet.

Collins walks in: What the hell happened?

Sam: That is what I want to know.

Nick Are there any leads?

Sam: No, Oliver and I found her phone not too far from the Penny. I was hoping you might know something.

Nick: You think it's some one from the UC?

Sam: I think there is a good chance, in the end everyone knew you guys were cops.

Nick: Sam I'm so..

Sam: It is not your fault. You did what you had to do at the time. Right now we just have to focus on getting her back and we need you to do it.

Nick: Anything...just tell me what you need. We have to find her.

_Five minutes later everyone at 15 crams into the parade room. Frank makes them all aware of the few details they have about Andy's disappearance. He does not waste anytime before telling them to get to the streets. Frank tries to sway Sam from going out to look for her but he knows his efforts are useless, and though he would not admit it, he would do the same thing if he was in Sam's shoes. _

Frank walk towards his office when he is stopped

Diaz: I want to help

Frank: Diaz, We have got this covered. You have a family to get to...

Diaz: Look, it's Andy. I have to look for her.

Frank: Look, I give up on trying to stop anyone from going out there so go. Get on your uniform you will ride with Shaw.

_Peck is standing by her squad impatiently waiting for Epstein_

Nick: Gail...you ok?

Gail: Oh I am super, 7 Months ago I was kidnapped and hog tied and now I find out the same thing has happened to Andy...this whole kidnapping thing is getting a little played out don't ya think? But yeah, I'm just great. _She_ _flashes him a sarcastic smile_

Nick: I am scared too...but we are going to get her back.

Sam comes running by: Collins let's go!

Nick: It's going to be ok Gail

_As Nick walks away Gail lets out a small smile. Somehow, after everything Nick's reassurance still means something to her, and for a short moment she feels like there is hope. Hell what is she thinking, she knows there is hope, if 15 division was able to save her then they will be able to save Andy_

Sam: OK, Collins you need to think. Is there anyone who would have been looking for revenge from the bust, specifically would they have any reason to target Andy?

Nick: No, I mean not that I can think of. We busted Mike's entire organization...there was nothing left.

Sam: There is always some one looking for revenge. These guys don't just go quietly, they have fathers, uncles, brothers. It is not impossible to assume that one of them might come for payback.

Nick: No, I am telling you there is no one...

Sam: What? Collins What?!

Nick: OK, it's probably nothing but Mike had a brother.

Sam: A brother? I don't remember anything about him having a brother...did we arrest him?

Nick: No, that's just it. Look, Mike is a scumbag, there is no denying that. He did have one redeeming quality though.

Sam: Oh yeah, what is that?

Nick: He has a younger brother, Matty. Matty is a good kid but he worships his brother. Always wanted to get into the business, anything to get approval from Mike.

Sam: and the redeeming quality?

Nick: Mike would never let Matt get involved in the business. He wanted a better life for his brother so he sent him to college and did whatever he could to keep him away from the life. Matty is a good kid, just getting through college.

Sam: Looks can be deceiving Collins, you should know that.

Nick: Yeah but he was different. Mike would not let him be a part of the business but they spent a lot of time together. Andy and I were with Mike a good amount so we got to know him a bit. Actually, I think he had a crush on Andy.

A concerned look crossed over Sam's face

Sam: Why did we not know about this person, I don't remember Andy mentioning him in the debrief or anything.

Nick: Look, we made a decision to protect him. He was on the right path in life and we wanted him to stay on that path.

Sam: That was Andy's idea wasn't it?

Collins: Maybe. I don't know. All I know is we both agreed. Look Sam, I know what you are thinking but I really feel like we are barking up the wrong tree here.

Sam picks up his phone

Sam: Oliver, you still at the station? Good I need you and Diaz to find anything you can on a Matthew Shea. He is Mike's little brother. Collins and I will be back at the station in 15 minutes and we need to know everything about this kid. Friends, enemies places he has lived. Everything. This is our guy, I know it.

_When Sam Hangs up the phone Nick is silent for a moment_

Nick: Sam, I don't think it is good idea to put all our eggs in one basket. lets keep looking, go back to Mike's old haunts. I agree with you that this has to be related to the UC, I just don't think Matty would do this. He is a good kid.

Sam: Collins, let me tell you something you do this job long enough and you learn that the people who you think are good, are many times guilty. It is a part of the job.

Back at 15

Sam: What did you guys find?

Diaz: Nothing really, aside from being related to Mike, he is clean.

Oliver: You know Sammy, It could just be that he is a good guy and has nothing to do with this. I mean we have no proof that it is him.

Sam: My gut is telling me that this is our guy. If it is not him then we will deal with it, but for right now he is our guy. Andy leads on where he could be holding her.

Oliver: Not really, no. I mean the kid lives in a dorm.

Sam: Roommate?

Diaz: Yeah, a guy named Tim Stevens.

Sam: Good, what else, his family or brother must have some property.

Oliver: Yeah but we had warrants for all of Mike's properties. We went in and seized everything.

Nick: Wait

Sam: What?

Nick: It might be nothing but I remember Mike mentioning that he had an uncle...Charlie I think. Some rich guy who spends a lot of time in London, he owns a business there or something. It sounds like they don't really have any relationship other then Charlie sending them a Christmas card filled with cash every year.

Sam: OK, but if they do not have a relationship then why would Mike even bring him up?

Nick: He was telling all of us about this party he threw when he was in high school. He broke into his uncles house and had it was pretty proud of it, said it was the most epic party of his life. I don't know, reliving the glory days I guess.

Sam: Diaz, youou got an address?

Diaz: Here you go.

Sam: Great, we are going to go check out the uncles house. Oliver and Diaz. You go talk to the roommate. Call me if you come up with anything.

_Matt takes the gag off and leads Andy to the couch. Andy takes that as a good sign_

Andy: Matty, what are you doing? This is not like you.

Matty: Well Kara...Andy, whatever your name is. I did not think that you would betray my family...I hey, guess we learn something new every day.

Andy: I did not betray your brother! I was doing my job. I am sorry you got hurt, and I am sorry that I had to lie to you.

Matty: Sorry? You are sorry? My brother will be in jail for the next 20-30 years and you are sorry?

Andy: Matt, he was a drug dealer.

_With that he slapped her across the face as hard as he could. It stung at 1st, but she became numb to it. She had not seen a mirror yet but she knew that she was pretty banged up from the night before_

Andy: Matt, Please. Let me go, we will forget about the whole thing ok? just let me go. You and I both know this is not who you are! You are a good guy! You are in school trying to make a better life than your brother. That is a good thing. If you hurt me you will ruin your chances.

Matty:I use to have a crush on you...did you know that?

Andy: No I didn't know that. So why are you doing this?

Matty: Because you took away the person that meant the most to me. You deserve to pay for what you did.

Andy: Please, Matty!

With that he gags her again. Dammit, she just needed some more time. She was getting to him and she knew it. She looked around the room trying to find anyway she could to untie herself. Some one had to know she was missing by now. This never would have happened if she just waited for Traci and didn't go storming off. Why did she let him get to her like and more importantly...where was he now?

Sam hangs up his phone

Sam: That was Shaw. The roommate was pretty useless. they don't feel like he has anything to do with it. Have you talked to Peck and Epstein?

Nick: Yeah, they have not come up with anything. Nash ended up going out with Noelle. We are going to find her.

Sam: I know, we will be at the uncles house in a couple minutes, she is there, I know it.

A couple minutes later they pull onto Hawthorne Street. Sam was ready to jump out of the car.

Nick: Wait.

Sam: What? No.

Nick: Sam, look we cannot just kick in the door and jump the guy.

Sam: Why not?

Nick: If you are right about this, this kid is an amateur. We don't want to spook him. Who knows what he will do. Look I know you have a lot more experience with being a cop then I do but you are not thinking like a cop right now. You are thinking like a boyfriend. We need to do this right.

Sam: Dammit...you're right. Ok you know the guy, how do we do this.

Nick: Well I think...Sam, look.

In the distance they see Matt walking to his car and then back to the house.

Nick: That's him...Sam, he's got a gun. Look, tucked into the back of his pants.

Sam Grabs the radio

Sam: This is car 1519, we need immediate back up at 263 Hawthorne.

Nick: Ok we have a few minutes until we get here.

Sam: Oh no Collins, I have waited long enough. I am going around the back of the house. Stay close.

_As they round the back of the house Nick sees Matt through the window. He squints trying to see what Matt is doing. Then he sees her. On her knees with her hands tied behind her back. She has a gag in her mouth._

"Andy..." He whispers to himself

Matt moves for just a second. Just long enough for Sam to see him... He's holding a gun to Andy's head. He is going to kill her.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam stands there, frozen for what feels like minutes. He looks back at Collins and motions for Nick to take his place.

Sam : I am going through that window. If you get a chance to take a shot...take it.

Sam goes through the open window as quietly as possible. Once he is in the room he gets his bearings. He is in what appears to be large utility closet with the door half open. He slowly makes his way to the door with his gun drawn. He stands there and listens.

Matty: You shouldn't have done it. You should have NEVER betrayed my brother. you took everything away from me with out giving it a second thought...Everything! You knew how much I love my brother but you didn't care.

Andy is crying she tries to scream but her screams are muffled by the gag.

Matty screams at her to shut up but she doesn't ...he slaps her in the face with the butt of his gun.

Rage washes over Sam and he is done waiting for the right moment. He quietly slips through the door, fighting his usual desire to just kick it in. As mad as he was he knew that every moment was critical, one wrong move and Matt could shoot Andy.

Andy was screaming as loud as she could. Matt cocked the gun and before he can make a move same places his own gun at Matt's head.

Sam: Drop the gun

Matt: I will shoot her

Sam: Maybe you did not hear me the 1st time so I will be more clear. I am Detective Sam Swarek and I am ordering you to DROP YOUR WEAPON!

Matt: I am afraid I can't do that.

Sam: I know you're pissed, your brother is in prison, and he will be for a long time. It sucks, I get it. But he is the one who broke the law, not Andy. You are smart enough to know that. So let's just end this and you drop the weapon so we can all go home.

Matt: Home? Ha I am about to execute a cop, there is no going home for me. At least I will get to be with my brother. I guess there is a silver lining.

Sam senses Matt's nerves are kicking in. he is behind his so it is hard to get a clear view but he can see Matt shaking.

Matt: I have to do this... you don't understand, my brother would do it for me.

_Matty makes the mistake of raising is gun just above Andy's head. Sam releases one hand from the gun and swings the other around Matt fast enough to get the gun pointed away from Andy. The wrestled over the gun with Nick standing outside trying to take a shot. They are moving around too much, if he is even a millimeter off he could shoot Sam. Andy is screaming and Nick can hear sirens coming down the street. Things were loud, chaotic. Then all the sudden a gunshot rang._

_Andy was hysterical, it happened so fast yet she heard the shot go off, hell, she saw it but she could not tell who was shot, who pulled the trigger. Matty was on top of Sam then all the sudden Sam got up.. He shoved Matty off of him. Sam was ok._

Sam went running over to Andy. He removed the gag from her mouth and untied her hands and feet. They wrapped their arms around each other, with her still hysterically crying.

Sam: It's ok, it's ok. I've got you. I am not going to let anything else happen to you. I promise.

_He pulls away and gently grabs her face, he gets a pit in his stomach when he see how much that man hurt her._ _The room fills with cops and paramedics. But Andy and Sam do not notice them. It is like they are the only two people in the room and they do not want to let go of each other. _

_One of the paramedics approached them_

Medic: Excuse me, Office McNally? I am sorry to interrupt but we have to take you to the hospital

Andy: No, I'm fine.

Sam wipes the tears from Andy's eyes.

Sam: Andy, you have to go to the hospital. This is not up for debate. I will ride with you. I am not going anywhere ok, you have to go, they have to check you out.

_Andy silently nods her head in agreement. All she wants to do is go home but she knows that Sam is right, she was drugged and beaten. She has to be examined._

_They load her in the ambulance, Sam gets in with her. They are silent the entire ride, sam just sits by her head stroking her hair. This is the 1st time she has not been in a panic in the past 18 hours. She almost feels like she can rest because she knows that he is here...he is always here when she really needs him_

_When they arrive at the hospital the doctors instruct Sam to wait in the lounge. He starts to protest but he stops. The sooner they are done with her the sooner he can get her home, to sleep in her own bed._

_He paces in the hallways making calls to Tommy and Claire to let them know that Andy is safe. an hour later the doctor comes out._

Sam: How is she?

Dr: She is going to be fine. We tested her blood to see what he drugged her with. She has bruised ribs, most likely when she tried to fight him off. We gave her a few stitches on one of the cuts by her eye. Other than that she is good and will be able to go home in a couple hours. We just want o keep an eye on her. Maybe let her get some sleep.

Sam: Thanks Doc, can I go in and see her.

Dr: Of course room 315.

_Sam walks into the room and sees Andy sleeping peacefully. He sits by her bed waiting and wishing for her to wake up soon. He had so much to say to her he didn't know where to start. All he did know was that he was going to hold back, not anymore. He was lost in thought when he looked up and saw her staring at him._

Andy: Hi

Sam smiles: Hi


	7. Chapter 7

Sam: How are you feeling?

_Andy winces_: Ahhh...sore, but I am good. Sam...thank you. I don't know how you do it but you always manage to be there when I need you the most.

Sam: Andy, I am so sorry for what he did to you. I would kill him if I could. I am sorry I did not drive you home...I don't even know where to start. I am sorry for everything.

Andy: You saved me, I am standing...well laying here because of you.

Sam: Andy I have to tell you something I...

Sam was interrupted by all of their friends at 15

Traci: I have never been so happy to see anyone in my life!

Andy: Yeah, I am pretty happy to see you guys too.

Gail: Wow, you look like crap.

Nick: I think what Gail means to say is we are glad you're ok.

Gail: Yeah, what he said. Seriously though, I know how terrifying it is. I am glad you made it out ok:-)

Andy: Thanks Gail. Chris, what are you still doing here. I thought you were headed to Timmons.

Chris: Yeah, I am not so sure now. I don't know, today made me really realize that you guys are my family. I love my son but I think i can have him and my job. I just need to figure out how to make it work.

Sam Shoots Oliver a glare

Oliver: Alright, you know what? I am hungry and Andy needs her rest so. Let's go get some food and get out of her way. McNally, glad you are back! Looking forward to finally seeing you back on the job.

Andy: Thanks Oliver.

Oliver: Alright lets go who wants Chinese? No one? Too bad!

Every one waves good by to Andy as they are shoved out the door by Oliver.

Andy: That was weird

Sam: You know Oliver...always letting his stomach lead the way. Andy listen...

Nurse: Officer McNally, How are you feeling?

Sam hangs his head in annoyance

Andy: Pretty good all things considered. Sore but that is about it. Please don't take this the wrong way, but when can I leave?

Nurse: Well, I was just about to tell you we will discharge you with in the hour. Just getting all the paperwork together and we will go from there. But 1st of all who is taking you home.

Sam: I am

Nurse: Great, well I will be back shorty to discharge you.

Andy: Great, thank you. _Andy waits until she has left the room._ Sam, you have done enough, you don't have to take me home on top of it. You should go home and get some rest.

Sam: I am exactly where I want to be, this is not up for discussion.

_He gives her one of his smiles causing her to smile right back at him._

An hour later they are walking into Andy's apartment.

Sam: OK slowly Andy don't push it.

Andy Laughing: Sam I am not going to break. I am fine.

Sam: Will you just sit down please you are making me nervous.

Andy slowly sits on the couch: Happy?

Sam: Very. Now what can I get you? I can make you some dinner.

Andy: No you can't

Sam: Excuse me...I am an excellent cook.

Andy: No I mean you can't as in there is nothing to make. I have been gone for 6 months. I was going to to go shopping yesterday but...well that didn't work out.

Sam: Ok, fair enough...Pizza?

Andy: Perfect.

The pizza arrives and Sam pours them some wine. Andy is distracted, she stares at him.

Sam : What?

Andy: Nothing, it's just. I don't know. It has been so long since it has been like this. Just the two of us, enjoying each other's company. I mean, I know you are here because I got hurt but still.

Sam: That's not why I am here. Andy, I am here because there is no place else I would rather be. Look, I screwed up. I know that, and I have known it since I drove off the parking lot that night. When I tried to get you back, it was too late. Then you left. I didn't know how to deal with it. I was hurt and angry. I didn't handle any of it the right way.

Andy: Why did you do it? I know you were upset about Jerry but that could not have been the only reason.

Sam takes a deep breathe: It was just too much. Jerry died, I felt responsible. I know now it wasn't my fault. But I was not so sure then. I was mad at myself for not listening to my instincts.

Andy: Yeah, instead you listened to my instincts. No wonder you didn't want to be with me.

Sam: Andy, 1st of all what happened to Jerry is not my fault and it certainly is not yours. Second, no matter what I said to you that night or the weeks after. I never, ever stopped wanting to be with you.

Andy: You didn't?

Sam: Never. Andy...we have been apart nearly as long as we were together and I still reach for you in the middle of the night.

Tears are building in Andy's eyes.

Sam: I meant what I said that day. I love you Andy, and I am not afraid to tell you that, not anymore. The truth is I have loved you for a very long time, probably long before I even realized it.

So I guess the question is...do you still love me?

Andy smiles and puts her hand on his face

Andy: Do you really need to ask me that? Of course I still love you. I have tried like hell not too but I cannot shake it. I miss you, Sam.

Sam: I miss you...so much.

Andy: So...now what?

Sam just smiles at her, and slowly leans in and kisses her. They have both waitied so long, before they know it that are pawing at each other, then same back away. Slightly out of breathe.

Andy: Why did you stop?

Sam: I don't want to stop...believe me. But you just got out of the hospital. Not to mention you were just kidnapped. I think we need to slow this down.

Andy: But Sam...

Sam: Hey, I am not going anywhere. We have all the time in the world.

Andy: Promise?

Sam: Promise. But you do know that this means you are stuck with me now. I mean I have to stay here until you are fully recovered.

Andy: Oh really? That might take awhile.

Sam: I know, It will be difficult but I am up for the challenge.

He kisses her again only this time she backs away.

Andy: I need to heal remember?

Sam: Mean

Andy laughs: Ok, I am going to change for bed.

Sam waits on the couch for her to come back. He cannot stop smiling. 10 minutes later there is no sign of Andy

Sam walks into her bedroom

Sam: Andy? _She says nothing but he sees the bathroom door open a crack. He opens it and sees her standing there in a bra and underwear with tears in her eyes. She had only now seen herself in the mirror, Saw the bruises on her face that Sam had seen. But he had not seen the bruises on the rest of her body. They covered her stomach and back._

Sam: I am going to kill him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sam stands there just staring at her, he is so angry he cannot even see straight._

Andy: Sam, it's OK, I am OK.

Sam: This is not OK, the fact that he did this to you. I cannot even...I need to go. I will be back as soon as I can.

Andy: You're leaving? Now?

Sam: I just need to run out. I will be back soon. _He kisses her on the cheek and runs to the door._

Andy: Sam! Do not do this. You just promised me you were not going to just up and leave me again.

Sam stops: Andy, that is not what I am doing, not even close, please do not think that.

Andy: I know what you are doing. You are going to go to the hospital to see Matty. You will want to kill him but you can't because that is against everything you believe in. Let's let the court do it's job Sam. Don't leave...I need you here with me.

Sam: I'm sorry, I am not going anywhere I promise. _He walks over to her and wraps his arms around her. _It just kills me that he did this to you, and I couldn't do anything to stop him.

Andy wipes the tears from her eyes.

Andy: I know this is hard for you. Every since I met you, you have gone out of your way to protect me...and you did this time too. If it was not for you I would not be here right now.

Sam: Andy...

Andy leans in and kisses him

Andy: Sam, it has been a very long day. Can we just go to bed?

Sam: That sounds amazing.

_Andy smiles at him and goes back into the bathroom. Sam instinctually walks over to her dresser and opens the small drawer that he had occupied while they were together...it's full of socks._

Sam: Andy...what did you do with my clothes?

Andy: Ahhhh... hang on.

Andy walked out of the bathroom and went to the closet. She tried to reach for a box on the shelf but she winced in pain.

Sam: Would you let me get that! _Sam stares at the box_ What is this?

Andy: Uhhh...it's a burn box.

Sam: A what?

Andy: A burn box, I was suppose to put all your stuff in it and burn it.

Sam: Says who?

Andy: My break up buddy.

Sam: Really, Andy?

Andy laughs: yes, really!

Sam: Uhhh where is my favorite shirt?

Andy: Oh you mean this one? _Andy pulls Sam's favorite shirt out of her drawer and throws it on. _I wasn't going to burn everything...

Sam: Wow...that looks a hell of a lot better on you than it does on me.

Andy: Thanks...I maaay have taken it undercover with me.

Sam gets a huge smile on his face and grabs her by the waist: So you didn't forget about me while you were away?

Andy: Never

Sam: Even with Collins there?

Andy: Sam, I already gave you the answer to that when you asked me that fake question in my debrief.

Sam steps back acting shocked: Did you just accuse me of making up a question on a police document?

Andy laughs and gets in bed, Sam follows her

Andy: Yes, actually I did.

He lays on his back and puts an arm around her. She snuggles in with him.

Sam: I would never do that...Ok maybe I did. Can you blame me?

Andy: No. I think it's sweet.

Sam: Sweet?

Andy: Don't ruin the moment.

Sam: Get some sleep, you have had a long few days.

She kisses him good night and falls asleep.

Sam lays there awake for hours...he is right where he is suppose to be with the woman he was meant to be with. He is finally in a perfect place. Well, Almost perfect. He cannot get that bastard out of his mind. He promised he would not go see him tonight. Tomorrow? Well, that's another story.


	9. Chapter 9

At 9:30 the next morning Sam woke up still wrapped around Andy. Despite his anger about what happened to her, It was the best night of sleep had since before they broke up. He didn't want to wake her but he couldn't help himself, he gently kissed her shoulder and made his way to her neck until she woke and turned to face him.

Sam: Good Morning.

Andy: Good morning to you, though I have to tell you I feel like I could sleep for the next 2 days.

Sam: In bed for 2 days huh? That could be arranged. _He smiles and kisses her_

Andy: Yeah, well. You have places to go. I however, might just spend the next 2 days in bed.

Sam: Are you kicking me out?

Andy: No! I figured you would have to go...

Sam looks a little surprised: And why exactly did you think that?

Andy: Because you always have to go in the morning, it's fine I am not mad but you have a tendency to run out the door in the morning.

Sam: I thought I told you...no more running.

Andy: Really?

Sam: Truly.

Andy: What has changed?

Sam: Everything...and nothing. You and I...it scared the hell out of me.

Andy: What... Why?

Sam: I am not sure if you noticed, but I am not the best at showing my feelings.

Andy laughs: Really? I had not noticed.

Sam: Hilarious. Look, I meant what I said last night. I love you and I loved you well before I was every ready to admit it but...

Andy: But what?

Sam: But I was always kind of waiting for the other shoe to drop. When I met you you told me you didn't date cops...then you dated Luke.

Andy: Sam, I told you that what Luke and I had is nothing compared to the way I feel for you.

Sam: I know that now, but back then it was different. You were with Callahan but then you came to my house the night of the black out. I thought something had changed but you went back to Luke and I went back to wanting you. Then I left undercover, when we finally started something, we got suspended and you left. Then you came home and we had a real shot. I wanted to trust it but I just couldn't. I am not blaming it on you, it was my own fault for a million reasons but that is why I held back the way I did and why I sometimes took off.

Andy: So, all of that has changed?

Sam: Yes, I got a taste of life with out you, and to be completely honest...it sucked. So from now on there is no running out the door, no taking off on UC operations. AND I asked Frank for the next few days off to take care of you.

Andy: Ohhhh so I get my own personal nurse?

Sam: Is that ok with you?

Andy: I think we can make that work.

Sam: Good! I am going to go to the store and get some food to make breakfast. _He gives her a kiss and heads for the door._

Andy: Sam

Sam: Yes...

Andy: I want you to know. I am not going anywhere either. No running to North Bay and no more UC...well unless you come with me.

Sam smiles: I know.

Sam makes them a big breakfast and the spend the day just lounging around. He catches her up on the latest at 15, and she fills in on the stories she left out of the debrief from her time undercover. They spend the next few days, catching up, watching movies and making out whenever the opportunity presents itself...which is often. Sam is determined to wait until she is healthy before they take it any further but waiting is anything but easy, especially since they have waited so long to be together, but they fight it nonetheless.

The day comes when it is time for Sam to go back to work.

Sam: I am going to call Frank and take a few more days off.

Andy: Sam, I am fine you need to go back to work.

Sam: You are still recovering, besides I like laying around with you all day.

Andy: Well, I have loved having you here with me everyday, but you have to go back to work. Plus I am fine, a little sore but that is about it. I should be cleared for work next week. Please go. You have to get ready for Mike's trial anyway, it is only a few weeks away.

Sam: Uugh

Andy: Nervous? It will be your 1st trial won't it?

Sam: Yes

Andy: You will be great, don't worry about it.

Sam: I am not worried about taking the stand, I know the facts.

Andy: But?

Sam: But...When I saw you standing there the other night, all those bruises. I can't even look at the guy without wanting to kill him. How am I going to sit there and keep my cool when he beat the hell out of my girlfriend?

Andy: You can do it because you are a good cop, he can't hurt me anymore. And just remember...the reason he did this in the first place, the reason he took me and did what he did to me...it was to get revenge for his brother.

Sam: Are you defending him?

Andy: NO! I am not defending him, I am just saying that nothing good comes of that...from revenge. So just get it out of your head and just think of him as any other criminal going to trial. Besides, what you should be worried about is Mike Shea's trial. Nick and I did not live in a cave for 6 months so that Mike can walk.

Sam: Ok, boss.

Andy: Sam!

Sam: I'm kidding, you are right I just need to keep a clear head when it comes to Matt. The important thing is that he goes to jail for a long time and I need to make sure that happens.

Andy: Good...now get in the shower and get to work!

Sam: Wanna join me?

Andy laughs: You are the one who made the rule! But if you want to change your mind...

Sam: Ahhhh...I am going to take a cold shower...dammit.

Andy waits until the door is closed and she hears the water running. She picks up her cell phone and calls Nick.

Nick answers: Well , well so you are alive.

Andy: Yes, I am alive. I need a favor.

Nick: Oh how are you Nick? Oh I am doing great Andy thanks for asking!

Andy: Nick! Give me a break I just have a minute.

Nick: Ok, what's up?

Andy: I need to borrow your truck.

Nick: My truck? Why?

Andy: I just need to take a little road trip. I will pay you. Please!

Nick: Where are you going?

Andy: Come on Nick?

Nick: Fine, I will be over in 5.

Andy: Make it 20...I need to wait until Sam goes to work.

Nick: I have a bad feeling about this. See you in 20.

Andy hang up the phone just as Sam walks out of the bathroom.

Sam: Who were you talking to?

Andy: What? Oh just Trac. Checking up on me.

Sam: Good. Ok babe, I am going to work. Are you sure you don't want me to stay?

Andy: Positive. Go, have a good day!

Sam: OK. Promise to call if you need anything.

Andy: Promise. Hey, Sam.

Sam: Yeah

Andy: I love you, stay safe.

Sam: I love you too. Get some rest, I will be back after work.

Andy: Bye.

After Sam leaves Andy takes a quick shower and throws on some jeans and a t-shirt. She grabs her phone and her jacket as she runs out the door to wait for Nick down stairs. She did not have to wait long before Nick pulled up.

Andy: Thanks so much for this. I can drop you wherever you want I will bring your car back to you later.

Nick: No so fast, where are you going?

Andy: I told you, a little road trip.

Nick: Andy, you are hiding something. What is it.

Andy: Nothing, it's personal.

Nick: Andy, I am not letting you have the truck unless you tell me where you are going.

Andy: Sudbury

Nick: Sudbury...why?

Andy: I have some unfinished business with Matty Shea.


	10. Chapter 10

Nick: No

Andy: I need to see him. He is being held there until his trial.

Nick: Again, no.

Andy: Nick, I have to do this.

Nick: Why isn't Sam taking you.

Andy: I do not want Sam to know that I am going.

Nick; Why?

Andy: I just lectured him on staying away from Matt, I can't tell him I want to go see the guy.

Nick: Why can't Sam see him?

Andy: Because Sam is ready to kill him. He will lose his cool if he is alone with Matty.

Nick: And you won't? Come on Andy, the guy almost killed you. Not to mention he knocked you around quite a bit, not to mention I want to kill him.

Andy: Nick please, It takes hours to get there I really need to get on the road.

Nick: OK, I don't like this but I will make you a deal. You can use my car to go to Sudbury, but I am going with you.

Andy: Fine, I don't have time to argue. But I am going to see him alone. Deal?

Nick: Deal.

_Sam walks into 15 looking a little lighter and more relaxed than he has been in a long time. He hated leaving Andy but went into work knowing that he got to end his day with her, that made it more bearable. _

Noellle: Well look at you, detective. You look awfully happy.

Sam: Life is good Noelle, life is good.

Noelle: Look's like things are good with McNally. Hey, Oliver...check out Sammy.

Oliver: I have been trying to call you for days,brother.

Sam: I've been busy.

Oliver: Oh yeah, busy, busy. So how is McNally?

Noelle: Look at him, he can't stop smiling...I feel like I am seeing a unicorn. Sam Swarek, in love.

Sam: Alright, alright, get to work.

In the Truck...

Nick: Why are we doing this exactly?

Andy: I just need to see him.

Nick: Why?

Andy: I just don't get it, he was a good kid.

Nick: Yeah he was, but then he kidnapped and beat you. So I am going to go ahead and say that maybe he was not that great to begin with.

Andy: Can we just talk about something else? What is going on with Gail?

Nick: Oh, that. Well, that is not going so well. Though she has not thrown anything at me at work in a few days so I think I am making progress.

Andy: She will come around. Gail just needs a little time.

Nick: I am assuming things are back on track with Swarek?

Andy cannot hide her smile: Things are good, things are real good.

Nick: Does that mean you don't need a break up buddy anymore?

Andy: Nope but I thanks you for your services.

Nick: You're welcome...though just so we are clear, if Gail doesn't thaw out soon I may need a break-up buddy.

Andy: Anytime

_Sam walks into the D's office, he is hoping to get done early so he can get home to Andy but the pile of work sitting in front of him has different plans._

Traci: Well hello there.

Sam: Hey, sorry I bailed on the last few days. I am sure you have been swamped.

Traci: Nope, I am good actually. Callahan was here for a couple of days so he helped out.

Sam: Callahan huh? He still around?

Traci: No, but he may be back. Not sure yet.

Sam: Great.

Traci: Sooo...how are things?

Sam: Things are good, really good.

Traci: Are you back together?

Sam: Andy didn't tell you? That is surprising.

Traci: I called her about 10 times since she got out of the hospital but she never called me back. I thought you might have been keeping her busy.

Sam looks confused: You did not talk to Andy this morning?

Traci: No, why?

Sam: No reason. I need to make a quick phone call I will be back in a minute.

_Sam steps outside and calls Andy, her phone is off and goes straight to voicemail:_ Hey, it's me. Can you please call me as soon as you get this? It's important...ok, I'll talk to you soon

_Andy and Nick arrive in Sudbury._

Andy: I want to go in alone.

Nick: I really don't like this not to mention when Sam finds out about this he is going to kill me.

Andy: Oh no, when he finds out he is going to kill me.

_Andy sits down in a visitors room waiting for the guard to bring in Matty. Usually the private rooms at Sudbury are for visits with attorney's or official questioning. Andy flashed her badge and told them she was there on official police business. All that time Sam was her TO had really rubbed of on Andy. She knew he was going to be upset that she went on this little road trip but she hoped he might be a little proud of her for breaking a rule or 2 along the way. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Matty. He looked like he had been knocked around himself a little bit. He hung his head low, like he didn't want to make eye contact with anyone. The guard sat him down and in the seat across from Andy, cuffed him to the table and walked out of the room._

Matty: What do you want?

Andy: Seriously? I want to know why the hell you did this to me. You drugged and kidnapped me, beat the hell out of me and were going to kill me. What I want to know is why.

Matty: I told you why. You set up my brother. With the amount that was on that boat, he will be in jail for God knows how long. And for what? So you could advance your little career as a cop. Give me a break.

Andy: That is what you think it is about? Getting some gold star? Your brother is supplying kids with drugs all over the city and you are going to blame this whole thing on my ego? Are you kidding me? I know you are smarter than that.

Matty: Look, you screwed my brother, I wanted payback so I did what I did to you. Deal with it. I am the one rotting away in here.

Andy: You never did anything without some one telling you too, and you and I both know that. So why is it that now, after doing everything your brother told you, your entire life, are you now making all your own decisions? He told you he was not going to let you in the business, you backed off. he told you to go to school, where to go to school, hell he probably told you what to study and you did it. So I am not buying this garbage about you acting alone. You were always nice to me so I am not buying this whole act you have going. I think some one told you to do it, and I think it was your brother.

Matty: No!

Andy: There is no other explanation.

Matty: It wasn't suppose to be like this.

Andy: What?

Matty: I was just suppose to scare you, I took it too far.

Andy: So Mike told you to kidnap me and scare me...for what purpose?

Matty: It wasn't like that. I was suppose to teach you a lesson. But you made me so mad. I just lost it. No one ever believed I could do it, but I proved everyone wrong.

Andy: What are you talking about? Matty...Look at me. You are not making any sense...

Matty: You and your boyfriend keep sticking your noses where they don't belong. First with Emily and now with my brother.

Andy: Emily? Who is Emily? What are you talking about?

_Matty sat there silent. Andy didn't know what he was trying to say to her, but she knew that he had just told her something he wasn't suppose to. She sat there silently watching Matty trying to recall if she had ever met anyone named Emily when she was undercover. She was sure she hadn't and almost as positive that Nick hadn't. Matty had always been a little jealous of Nick, even though nothing every happened with them, Matty didn't know that, he thought they were a couple and they let him believe it. They let everyone believe it._

_After that Matty would not say a word. Andy decided to cut her losses and head home. She didn't get what she came for but she did get confirmation that there was more to the story than any of them knew._

_She walked out of the jail and hopped into the passenger seat_.

Nick: That was fast.

Andy: yeah, he was not all that helpful. He did say something that made me think there is more going on though.

Nick: What's that?

Andy: He said that my boyfriend and I keep sticking out noses where they don't belong. First with Emily then with Mike.

Nick: Emily?

Andy: That is what I said. I don't remember anyone named Emily, unless she used a nickname. Look, do me a favor...another one. When you go into work tomorrow can you go over the files for all of the people involved in the bust. Maybe we missed something. I just cannot imagine what he is talking about. I would do it myself but Sam and Frank won't let me walk through the front door until I am cleared.

Nick: Yeah, no problem. Honestly though Andy, I think he is just screwing with you. But I will look into it.

Andy: Alright, let's get going.

_Sam tried calling Andy a million times. Every time it went straight to voice mail. He decided to go to her apartment and look for her but she was no where to be paced back and forth trying to figure out what to do. Something wasn't right. She lied to him this morning about talking to Nash and now she is gone. He kept telling himself that she was OK, but after everything that had happened it was hard to rationalize it. He grabbed his keys and was about to head out and look for her when she walked in the door._

Sam: Jesus...where have you been?

Andy: Nice to see you too, honey.

Sam: I am serious.

Andy: I did not realize you needed to police my every move. What is wrong?

Sam: What is wrong is that I went to work today and found out you lied to me. You did not talk to Nash this morning like you said. Then I called you and left multiple messages, all going straight to voice mail.

Andy looks at her phone: Oops, my phone must have died.

Sam: "Ooops"? Seriously?

Andy: Sam, I went out for the day, I thought you were going to be at work I did not mean to freak you out.

Sam: McNally, less than a week ago you were kidnapped and almost murdered! Before that you just took off for 6 months without so much as a word. So excuse me if I was a little worried when you went missing today.

Andy: I didn't go missing, I was with Nick. _She didn't mean to say it but it just slipped out, not exactly how she wanted to tell him what she had done with her day._

Sam: So let me get this straight. You told me that it was Traci calling you this morning when really it was Collins?

Andy: Yes, I lied. I am sorry, really. It is not what you think though I promise.

Sam: You know what Andy, I think I am going to stay at my place tonight. You call me when you get your story straight.

Andy: Sam! Please, talk to me.

Sam: I am not playing games anymore, Andy. I thought we discussed that, I thought that has been what the last 3 days have been about. But now you are lying to me and taking off with Collins for the day. What the Hell is that about?

Andy: Please, sit. I will explain.

_Sam gives her the death stare for what feels like forever, then he walks to the couch and sits down. She follows him._

Andy: Ok, first of all I am truly sorry I lied to you. I don't know why I did it really. I guess I knew if I told you what I was doing you would stop me.

Sam: And what exactly were you doing?

Andy: I called Nick because I needed to borrow his truck.

Sam: Why did you just use mine.

Andy: Because you would have asked me where I was going.

Sam: Where was that?

Andy: Sudbury.

Sam tenses up: Why?

Andy: I had to go see Matty.

Sam: You spent a good amount of time telling me to stay away from this guy and now you are telling me that you went to Sudbury by yourself to talk to the man that beat and nearly killed you. And I am suppose to be OK with this?

Andy: I know, I'm sorry. Good news! I did't go alone...Nick came.

Sam: Ohh yeah, that is fantastic news, really just great.

Andy: Look, I was wrong to lie, and I should have told you what I was doing. Something was just bothering me about the whole situation. I had to see him. But I am sorry I scared you.

Sam: It has been a long day. I am going to go home. I will call you in the morning.

Andy: Just stay with me, we need to talk about this.

Sam: Honestly, I am too pissed off right now. Call you tomorrow.

_Andy stands there after Sam shut the door. She knows she had every right to go see her attacker, but she has never lied to Sam and she didn't want to start now. She did exactly what she told him not to do, so she could see why he might be pissed. _

_Andy can't seem to sit still, she hated how they left things and she knew he did too. She was about to go to his house but she stopped herself, He needed time and space, something she was admittedly never good at. She decided to try to put it out of her mind if she could. She had some dinner and then decided to go to bed early. She tossed and turned for what felt like hours but when she looked at the clock it was only 10:30. She laid there silent until she suddenly heard a noise. She got up grabbed her gun from the sight stand and stood there for a second with the gun pointed at the door. She heard foot steps and they were getting closer bedroom door. All the sudden the door opened._

Andy: Move one more step and I will shoot you.

Sam: It's me Sam! Put that thing down.

Andy: What the hell are you doing?! I almost shot you!

Sam: Sorry, I was knocking on the door because I didn't want to just walk in and scare you.

Andy: Yeah, well good job! What are you doing here?

Sam: I should not have left like that. I was angry.

Andy: And you are not anymore.

Sam: I just wish you trusted me, to tell me.

Andy: I know, I do trust you. I just figured you would not want me to go.

Sam: You are right. I don't want you to be in a room with that guy ever again. But you had the right to go. I just don't really know why you went.

Andy: I wanted to confront him, to scream at him. But when I got there I just felt sorry for the guy. He just looked so pathetic. I don't know, it just didn't feel right so I asked him why he did it.

Sam: And?

Andy: I don't know, revenge I guess. But I got the feeling that he was told to do it.

Sam. What, why?

Andy: He said some things that made me think that. I don't know. I really don't want to talk about him anymore tonight.

Sam: Ok

They climb into bed and lay there in silence for a bit.

Andy: I really am sorry.

Sam: I know. Me too.

Andy: I am glad you came back.

Sam: Me too.

Andy starts laughing.

Sam: What?

Andy: I don't know know. I was just thinking...the 1st time I met you i tackled you in an ally...you hated me! We have come a long way.

Sam: I never never hated you!

Andy: Please...you were so mad at me. I mean you were about to close a huge case and...

Sam: What?

Andy sit up: Oh my god.

Sam: What? What's wrong?

Andy: I know who Emily is.

Sam: Huh?

Andy: Matty told me today that my boyfriend and I need to keep out noses out of other people's business. He said 1st it was Emily and now Mike. I didn't know what he meant. I thought he was talking about Nick and I busting Mike and his crew.

Sam: OK, but you don't now?

Andy: He was talking about Emily...Anton Hill's old bookkeeper. Sam, Matty has been working for Anton!


	11. Chapter 11

Sam: Anton Hill? Are you sure? Kind of a stretch don't you think?

Andy: What other Emily do you know? Not to mention when Anton took her they had her her beaten and they would have killed her had we not recovered the info he wanted.

Sam: It makes sense, but why would Matt be involved? You said he was a good kid, in college.

Andy: I know, I mean I thought he was, but clearly he has proven me wrong. Think about it, Matty goes to his brother, tries to get a job working for him but Mike turns him down. Matty always felt the need to prove himself to his brother maybe he decided to approach Anton?

Sam: Yeah but you don't just walk up to Anton Hill and ask for a job. No one has been able to get near him since he found out I was a cop.

Andy: I guess...

Sam: That being said, Anton is the biggest supplier in the city. My guess is that if your theory is correct...Mike has probably been taking some of Anton's business away from him and that would not sit well.

Andy: So you think Anton is using Matty to teach Mike a lesson?

Sam: Possibly...probably. He probably figured that the deeper Matty gets in the more it will cost Mike to get him out. It will come down to what he values more...the business or his brother.

Andy: Ok, but if that is true then why does it matter now? I mean, Mike is out of the picture. Anton can get his business back. What is the motive to take me?

Sam: I don't know, payback maybe? Maybe he is trying to send the cops a message...I guess that is what we have to figure out.

Andy: That's it?

Sam: It is late, I will go to the station in the morning and go through everything. and go from there.

Andy: Well I want to go.

Sam: You have not been cleared.

Andy: Sam, come on I am fine.

Sam: No.

Andy gives him a grin and leans in for a kiss.

Andy: Please

_Sam feels weak, he looks like he might just give in but he fights it._

Sam: No, you are still hurt and you have not been cleared.

Andy kisses his neck: You could talk to Frank about that.

Sam: You are mean, you know that right?

_Andy shoots him an evil grin._

Andy: I really am feeling a lot better you know. And actually, I would love to prove it to you.

Sam: Andy, we made a deal. Not until you are better.

Andy: I told you, I am feeling better.

Sam: Andy...

Andy: Fine. I am going to take a shower.

Sam: I thought we were going to bed.

_Andy stands up and heads toward the bathroom_: I am not tired anymore.

_Sam lays in bed trying really hard to remember why they are still waiting. He hears the water running in the bathroom and throws a pillow over his head in frustration. The water shuts off in the shower and Sam hears the bathroom door open. Andy walks out in a towel and walks to her dresser._

Sam: Feel better?

Andy: I feel great.

Sam: Good, good. Sam puts the pillow back on his head.

Andy: Hey babe, have you seen my t-shirt?

Sam: Yeah it's right over...Oh my God.

Andy: What?

_Andy had dropped her towel and was just standing there._

Andy: My shirt...have you seen it?

Sam: Uhhhh, it's ummm...ahhhh.

Andy smiles at him, walks over to the bed and climbs in.

Andy: I miss you.

Sam couldn't fight it anymore, and he didn't want to...

The next morning started the way the night had ended...

Sam: I am going to be late.

Andy: are you complaining?

Sam: Hardly, I wish we could stay here all day.

Andy: Me too, but we have work today.

Sam: Look, clearly you are feeling a lot better but you cannot come back until you get clearance from the doctor so why don't you drop me off at work and take the truck and go to the doctor.

Andy: Sounds good.

3 hours later Andy is walking back into 15. the doctor said she would have to wait a few more days before she can be on the streets but she has been cleared for desk duty.

Traci: Hey, your back!

Andy: I am, finally. Did Sam tell you what is going on?

Traci: Yeah he did, he has been in with Frank most of the morning. You should go to Frank's office

_Andy walks into Frank's office and hands him the form from the doctor clearing her for desk duty_.

Frank: Welcome back, McNally. And nice work. Sam told me about your theory about Hill. If you are right, and we can prove it, we can hall him in. He did hire some one to kidnap and kill you. Assault of an officer, attempted murder. Not bad charges for some one we have never been able to nail.

Andy: What is the plan to prove it?

Sam: We have a couple options but the most realistic is to give Matty a plea in exchange for info on Anton. I don't love that idea.

Frank: None of us love it but we have to be realistic here. Anton Hill is a big fish. if we can prove he tried to have an officer murdered. Forget the drug charges, he will spend the rest of his life in jail. What do you think McNally.

Andy: I think we should do it. Let's talk to Matty again.

Frank: I hoped you would say that. I am going to send Peck and Collins to Sudbury to pick him up.

Sam: You think it is a good idea to send Collins? I mean Matty is pretty pissed at him.

Frank: Yeah but he knows, Collins. Sudbury is a long car ride hopefully by the time they get back we will know something.

_Frank walks out of the office to tell Collins and Peck to get on the road. _

Sam: How do you really feel about this?

Andy: Look, if it is true and Anton is really responsible he needs to pay. He has run this city for too long. Frank is right, he is a big fish and worth the risk of Matty going free.

Sam: Well, we will find out soon enough...


	12. Chapter 12

Sam is walking to the D's office and bumps into Nick.

Sam: So, back to Sudbury. Twice in 2 days, lucky you.

Nick: Look, I am sorry about yesterday, Andy really felt like she had to go and I...

_Sam interrupts_

Sam: Collins, you don't need to apologize. I was not exactly happy about it but I know she needed to go, if I couldn't be there I am glad she had a friend with her. So thanks, I guess.

Nick: Wow that is...well, a lot more understanding than I would have expected but I'll take it. Thank you.

Sam:Frank briefed you on everything?

Nick: Yeah, he said Anton Hill was an old case of yours but you were made before you could make the bust.

Sam: Yeah, look Sudbury is a long ride, see if you can get him to talk without bringing up Anton yourself, I'd rather he bring it up without being prompted. I don't want to spook him anymore than he already is.

Nick: Will do. To be honest, I am more worried about riding with Gail than I am about questioning Matty.

Sam: She still hasn't let you off the hook yet? Give her time.

Nick: I'm trying...

Sam: Look, a long time ago when things were not so great with Andy and I we had to do the Sudbury run. It was awful, things were awkward. prisoner escaped. It was a mess, but somehow by the time we got back to the station, we were in a better place.

Nick: So you are saying this ride might be a good thing.

Sam: I am saying that you might be able to at least make some peace.

Nick: You know this is the most you have ever spoken to me right?

Sam: Don't get use to it. You guys better get on the road. Where is Peck?

_Gail is in the locker room getting ready to go when Andy walks in._

Gail: You have to go to Sudbury for me.

Andy: No, I do not.

Gail: Come on, you owe me.

Andy: For what?

Gail: Snatching my boyfriend in the middle of the night and taking him under cover with you for 6 months.

Andy: Really, Gail?

Gail: Ok, fine you were doing your job and all that. I get it. Could you just do it anyway?

Andy: Even if I wanted to I couldn't. You know, since he kidnapped and beat me...

Gail: Fine, you are right.

Andy: Don't you think you have held this over Nick for long enough? It is obvious that you still care about him, why don't you just tell him and move on?

Gail: Just like you and Swarek?

Andy: Well, yeah kind of, why not?

Gail: I guess I am not as forgiving as the two of you.

Andy: You have to forgive him sometime. He is a good guy, and he misses you. Give him a chance. Plus take it from me, it is a long ride. You might as well try to get along. Good luck!

_The ride to Sudbury was pretty uneventful, Nick couldn't get Gail to talk about too much beside the weather, the case and her disdain for him. Slowly he was starting to give up. He knew he had not been back for long but he was growing tired of having to constantly chip the ice away before he got anywhere with her. He knew her well enough to know that eventually she would speak to him without giving her famous death stare, he just did not know how long it would take. _

_They arrive at the jail and pick Matty up for transfer._

Matty: What the hell are you doing here?

Nick: Well, Matt we are transferring you back to 15 division.

Matty: Why?

Gail: Because we have nothing better to do with our day then drive 5 hours out of our way. Now shut up and get in the car.

Nick: Nice. So Matty, looks like you have had a tough time since you have been in prison.

Matty: It was fine.

Nick: Really? It doesn't look fine, it looks like you got your ass kicked. I bet you thought they would keep you near your brother so he could protect you. I guess that didn't happen.

Matty: He is in a different prison but you knew that didn't you? You know, since he is there because of you and your friend, Andy.

Nick: He is there because he is a drug dealer.

Matty: Whatever.

Nick: When did you become such a tough guy, Matty? I thought you were going down a different path than your brother. Kidnapping and beating a cop?

Matty: Let me guess next you are going to say " That's not like you, Matty". Well let me tell you something, you don't know me, no one does.

Nick: Except for your brother right?

Matty: Especially my brother. He doesn't know me. He doesn't know what I do.

Nick: Really? Matty, you are a student. What is it that you do that is such a secret...late nights at the library?

_Nick was trying to make him mad and it was starting to work_

Matty: My brother thinks I am some innocent kid " Go to school Matty, be better then me" That is all he would ever say. he never gave me a chance to show him what I was capable of.

Gail: And what is that?

Matty: Why don't you ask Andy. That beating, I did that!

Nick: Something to be proud of.

Matty: I proved myself, that is all that matters.

Nick: To who?

Matty: Forget it. Who are you to question me anyway? You and Andy, you come to my brother for a job, and lie about everything. And you are questioning my motives?

Nick: It is a little different Matt, and if you cannot figure that out you are clearly you are not as smart as I thought.

Matty: Whatever, at least I have a life, unlike you who can disappear for what?,6 or 7 months? Clearly you had nothing in your life to just leave like that.

_Gail lets out a laugh_

Nick: Actually, I had a great life. I loved my job and was in a relationship with an amazing woman.

Matty: How is that working out for you now?

Nick: Not so great, she hates me for leaving.

Gail: Well, you did just leave her out to dry.

Nick looks at Gail: I thought she was going to travel the world for a few months. Had I known she wasn't...I would have stayed.

Gail breaks his gaze and quietly looks out the window.

_The remainder of the ride is pretty quiet. Nick decided he did not want to push Matty any further. It was clear at this point that Matty was going to talk, you just needed to push the right buttons, and if he was going to start admitting to things, he wanted it to be in the interrogation room where any confessions would be recorded._

_They arrive back and 15 and Epstein and Diaz meet them at the squad and take him to his cell. First thing tomorrow he will be interrogated, but tonight, Nick needs a drink._

Nick: Hey, I was thinking about going to the Penny, you feel like grabbing a drink?

Gail: I am headed there myself. Maybe I will see you.

Nick: You want a ride?

Gail: No.

_Both head to the locker rooms to get showered and changed. Noelle, Andy and Traci walk into the women's locker room as Gail is getting ready._

Andy: Hey! How did it go today?

Gail: Fine.

Traci: Ooook. We are going to the Penny, you coming?

Gail: Um, yeah sure. I could use a drink. Noelle, you coming too?

Noelle: Hell yes, we got a baby sitter for the night...I don't remember the last time we went out for drinks... or the last time I wasn't covered in spit up for that matter.

Traci: Alright, this train is leaving in 5 minutes. Who needs a ride?

Andy: I do, Sam has a couple things to finish up.

Noelle: Same here.

Gail: Me too.

Traci. Ok, I will be outside see you in 5.

_15 Minutes later they are walking into the Penny and all sit at the bar. Liam automatically brings them all shots of tequila and a beer._

Noelle: So before the boys get here I have to ask...McNally, what in the hell did you do to Swarek?

Andy laughs: What does that mean?

Noelle: It means that I have known him for a long time. I have never seen him so happy...ever. It is actually starting to scare me.

Andy blushes and before she can say anything she feels Sam's arms wrap around her.

Sam: What are we talking about?

Andy: Oh just about how good I am for you.

Sam: I won't deny that.

Oliver: Are we going to talk or are we going to drink?

Everyone: Drink!

Traci: Andy...heads up _Traci points to the door. Sam hears her as well and he and Andy look at the door. Luke and walking in and Sam makes a grunting noise. Oliver calls out to Luke and he heads over to the group. Andy looks at Sam._

Andy: Would you relax?

Sam: What? I'm fine.

Andy: Every time he comes around you get tense.

Sam: I do not.

Andy: Yes you do. Sam, I am with YOU, I love YOU.

Sam: I know, I know.

Andy: So what's the problem?

Sam: Aggghh...I don't know. I just hate that you guys have a history. I mean you were engaged to the guy.

Andy: The key word there is _history, _you know that right? Sam, do you remember after the black out, when I came back to work and Luke and I went to his cabin for the night?

Sam: WHY exactly are you reminding me about this?

Andy: Because that night when Luke went to sleep I sat up all night thinking... about you. That was not the 1st night that happened and definitely not the last. Luke may have cheated on me, but what I did was even worse.

Sam: How is that?

Andy: My heart was always with you, you know that. But if you need me to, I am happy to remind you as often as you like.

Sam: Well, I feel like I need reminding right about now? Any maybe when we get home...

Andy interrupts him by giving him a passionate kiss.

Andy: That help?

Sam: It's a start._ They are so caught up in eachother they don't notice Luke standing there until he clears his throat_

Andy: Hey! Hows it going?

Luke: Good, I was called in to question Matt Shea tomorrow.

Sam: Really? They called you in for that?

Luke: Well, you can't be doing it. And to be honest I probably should not be doing it either. I heard what he did to you, I am so sorry.

Andy: Thanks, I am ok. Sam has been taking good care of me.

Luke: I'll bet. Listen, Swarek can I talk to you for a second?

Andy gives them both a weary look, and Sam gives her a nod. She walks toward Traci to give them a minute.

Luke: Look, I know you are not my biggest fan, and I am certainly not yours.

Sam: There's an understatement.

Luke: We are both detectives now, we will bump into each other and maybe even have to work together from time to time. I propose we call a truce.

Sam: A truce?

Luke: Look, I have moved on. I get it, she and I are long over. I don't like you, Sam but you are a good cop, and you have always had her back, you always protected her. That means something.

Sam: I don't like you either. But you are right, we work together and we both care about Andy. I can keep it professional if you can.

Luke: Good. So, Anton Hill eh?

Sam: Looks like it, though you will have to crack Matty Shea first. Should not be too hard but you should talk to McNally and Collins before you interrogate him tomorrow.

Luke: Will do. Ok, I am going to go kick Shaw's ass at pool. See ya.

_Luke walks away and Andy walks back over to Sam_

Andy: What the hell was that about?

Sam: We made a truce.

Andy: Seriously?

Sam: Yeah well, we will have to work together on occasion. Plus we both think you are hot, so we do have something in common.

Andy: Sam!

Sam: You know, I like our friends and all but I would much rather get out of here, spend some quality time with you.

Andy: Your place or mine?

Sam: Yours...I have a leak in my roof.

Andy: Again?!

Sam: Let's go McNally.

_ On the way out they spot Nick and Gail looking kind of cozy in the corner._

Sam: Well, well looks like Sudbury worked it's magic...again.

Andy: Please, you did not get that lucky after our trip.

Sam: You are right...How are my chances looking for tonight?

Andy: Very promising...let's go.

Note: Next chapter I promise to get into Anton Hill more. I have just been enjoying writing the Sam/Andy story, I have not wanted to completely rush everything with them. That said, if you feel like it is getting long winded just say so. I won't be offended :-) Thanks to all who have been reading and giving feedback...it is always appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

Andy's alarm goes sounds she swats at it until it finally shuts off.

Andy: Ugggh

Sam: Good morning.

Andy: I am not use to having to be up for work. it has been a long time since I had to set an alarm.

Sam: Well good news is you have a little longer to sleep, I set it early. I need to go home and meet the roofer.

Andy: I am surprised you didn't stay there last night then.

Sam: Well, you weren't there.

Andy: I told you, I would have gone.

Sam: I know, thank you but I did not want you to have to deal with that. Besides, it is more comfortable here.

Andy:Yeah...you know, you have stayed here every night since we got back together.

Sam: Uhhh, sorry I didn't really think about it. I will go home for a few days.

Andy: No, no. That is not what I am saying. Look, I don't want you to freak out or anything, but what if you moved in here?

Sam is quiet

Andy: Sam, if you don't want to it is totally fine I just figured we spend every night together anyway, so I thought I would just mention it but you know what, never mind.

Sam: So you are taking back your offer?

Andy: No, I am just...

Sam: Andy, I actually think it is a great idea.

Andy: Really?

Sam: Yeah, really. I mean you are right, I am here every night, all my clothes are here anyway, and most importantly I get to be with you every day. Sounds pretty good to me.

Andy smiles and jumps on Sam and kisses him.

Andy: We are really doing this?

Sam: We are really doing this. I'm sorry, I hate to make life changing decisions and run but I still have to go meet the roofer. We can celebrate tonight. See you at work.

_He gives her a kiss and heads out. Andy can't fall back to sleep, she can't stop smiling. Despite everything that has happened lately she cannot get over how happy she is. It almost seems too good to be true._

_At work Andy sees Luke in the D's office, she is still concerned that he and Sam will be working side by side, but hopes that they can keep their word and play nice. At least Traci is there to keep the peace._

_Luke sees Andy and calls her up to his office. Nick is already there and the 3 of them go over the details of Matt Shea's case. They both tell him that it should be an easy interrogation as long as Luke uses Matty's insecurities with his brother against him. Andy and Nick leave his office and go to the viewing room while they wait for Oliver to bring Matt into interrogation. _

Andy: You look happy today.

Nick: Well, we are probably an hour away from having the info we need to pick up the biggest drug dealer in the city. I would say it is going to be a good day.

Sam walks into the room: Where are we?

Andy: Just waiting for Matty. I was just about to tell Nick that we saw him and Gail getting cozy last night.

Sam : Ahhh yes...

Nick: Fine, I had a good night.

Andy: She forgave you?

Nick: It is Gail, not completely but it is a start.

Andy: Glad to hear it. Oh here is Matty. Turn up the volume.

Luke: Matt Shea, I am Detective Callaghan.

Matty: Good for you.

Luke: Oh, not a morning person are you? That's OK, I've got all day. Why don't you start by telling me why the hell you kidnapped and beat officer McNally. And you can skip the whole song and dance about trying to get revenge for your brother.

Matty: Well, that is the reason. Glad I don't have to repeat myself.

Luke: Personally, I think that is a load of crap.

Matty: And why is that?

Luke: Well, if I were you, I would be pretty pissed at my brother. Your own brother, your flesh and blood, won't give you a job because he thought you couldn't hack it.

Matty: That isn't why. He knew I could do it! He just wanted better for me!

Luke: Come on...he hired 2 undercover cops who he did not even know! He didn't think you could handle it and you know it. And clearly he was right. I mean you could not even kidnap some one with out being caught.

Matty is angry: That is not true!

Luke: Yes it is, just admit it, your brother called you from jail and told you to kidnap and kill officer McNally. We know you talked to him when he was in lock up. So congratulations, not only do you get jail time but there will be another 10-15 years tacked on for your brother for attempted murder. Maybe you guys can share a cell.

Matty: No, it was not Mike's fault!

Luke: Then whose fault was it...who paid you to murder Officer McNally?

Matty: It was Anton OK?! Anton Hill. Not my brother so leave him the hell alone!

Luke: You have been working for Anton Hill? Why?

Matty: I wanted to show my brother what I could do, prove him that I was capable, the same as any of his other employees. So I started working for Anton.

Luke: Why would you do that? I mean Anton was your brother's biggest competitor.

Matty: I don't know.

Luke: Oh come on, you don't know?!

Matty: Anton approached ME ok. He knew I would be good. He knew it.

Luke: Is that what you think? Let me tell you something, Anton Hill does not just approach strangers on the side of the road. If he came to you there was a reason. My guess is he wanted to stick it to your brother.

Matty: That is not true.

Luke: Oh I think it is. But here is the thing, we are willing to work with you. If you give us information on Anton we are willing to lessen the charges against you.

Matty: Oh yeah, and why is that?

Luke: Because in the grand scheme of things, you are nothing to us. But if you want to protect Anton that is fine. You will go to jail for attempted murder of a police officer, the guards won't like you too much and you will probably be transferred somewhere across the country but it is up to you.

Matty is silent

Luke: I am going to get lunch. I will let you think it over.

Luke walks into the hallway and is met by Nick, Sam, and Andy.

Sam: Nice work, looks like he is going to break.

Luke: That was the easiest interrogation of my career. That kid is going to give up Hill, without a doubt. I am going to let him sit an think about it for awhile.

An hour later Luke is back in interrogation.

Luke: Well, Matty, what's the plan? If you aren't going to give us any information on Anton we are going to send you back to Sudbury to await your trial.

Matty: Come on, Man.

Luke: What's it going to be Matty.

Matty: What do you need?

Luke: You need to testify against Anton. You will be put in protective custody and will have to leave the city and possibly the country, but you will be alive and will not go to prison. It is your choice. What I need from you is every detail you have on Anton's organization. And don't screw with me, if you lie I will find out about it and any deal you have any hope of getting is out the window.

_Luke spends the next 2 hours grilling Matty on anything and everything Anton Hill. Matty gives him details about where he is selling, who he is selling to and where the shipments are coming from. He also confirmed that Anton was pissed at Mike Shea for taking a bite out of his business. Anton had threatened Mike and his threats went ignored. Anton had approached Matty to join his organization, Matty knew that there had to be a motive for it, but he didn't care. He had to prove himself and if that meant working for Anton then that is what he was going to do._

Luke: One last question, why did he have you try to murder Officer McNally

Matty: I don't know.

Luke: That is not the right answer.

Matty: I swear, i don't know. All I know is after the bust he called me to his office. Said he has a job for me and it would be a test. If I passed I would move up in the organization. He told me I needed to kill Officer McNally.

Luke: Why?

Matty: He never said, but he was very clear, it had to be her. I asked about Nick, if I should kill him too. He said no, said it had to be Andy McNally.

Sam is on the other side of the glass clenching his teeth. Andy sees and reaches for his hand. As much as they want to catch Anton, their fears have just been confirmed, it was Anton, it is personal and Andy is not going to be safe until they catch him...


	14. Chapter 14

_Luke walks out of the interrogation room and into the the viewing area._

Luke: Andy, Collins I need you to go to Frank's office and get him up to speed on everything that just happened.

Andy: Ok, what are you going to do?

Luke: I need to talk to Sam about the best way to proceed with Hill since he clearly knows him the best. I want to get this done quickly so if you guys could just fill Frank in it will speed up the process. Sam and I will be right behind you.

_Andy and Nick take their orders and head out of the room_

Luke: This is a problem.

Sam: I know, dammit. I wanted to get Hill, I was just hoping this was not personal.

Luke: Well clearly it is which means Andy is in danger. The fact that nothing has happened since she got out of the hospital is a little surprising.

Sam: Not exactly.

Luke: Meaning?

Sam: Meaning that I have been concerned about this. I have been paying some retired cops to do surveillance outside her apartment at night and stick with her when I am not around.

Luke: Uhhh...does Andy know this?

Sam: Not exactly.

Luke: Good luck telling her that one. Why didn't you tell her?

Sam: She has been looking over her shoulder for so long. I wanted her to have a break, to feel safe again.

Luke: Well, you have to tell her. Not only do you have to tell her that but we also have to move her into a safe house until Anton is in custody.

Sam: She is not going to like this.

Luke: No she isn't but I think you should go with her.

Sam: Me?

Luke: Right now, we do not know if him trying to kill her is about her UC or or yours but in any event neither of you is safe right now. We are also going to have to put some uniforms on Tommy and Clair McNally. We can't take any chances, he could try to go through them to get to Andy.

Sam:Tommy is going to love that one.

Luke: Tommy? Andy is the one I would be worried about.

Sam and Luke walk into Frank's office.

Frank: Hey boss, I need to borrow McNally. Callaghan and Collins with tell you everything you need to know.

Sam pulls Andy into an empty office and shuts the door.

Andy: What is going on? Are we going after Hill now? I will get changed.

Sam: Andy, we are not going after Anton.

Andy: What do you mean?

Sam: You understand what Matty said right? This is very personal and directed at you.

Andy: I know, I heard him.

Sam: Andy, that mean you need to be moved to a safe house.

Andy: What? No.

Sam: Andy it is the only way. I am going too. We can't be sure who Anton is after so we both have to leave.

Andy: For how long?

Sam: Not sure, hopefully it won't be long but I cannot give you a definite answer. There is something else I should probably tell you.

Andy: What?

Sam: Since you got out of the hospital I have had some people do surveillance outside your house.

Andy: Excuse me?

Sam: Look, I know I should have told you...

Andy: what about when I was alone? Were they there then.

Sam: They were always there. They have been tailing you.

Andy is furious: Who the hell do you think you are?!

Sam: Andy...

Andy: No seriously Sam, just the other day you were pissed at me for lying...meanwhile you have a lie of your own. Now here we are moving in together and it is starting on a lie!

Sam: Ok, you are mad. i get it. But I was doing it to protect you. We don't have time to go back and forth about this right now, we have to leave here in 2 hours.

Andy: Where are we going?

Sam: A safe house, I am not sure where. The only people that will know where we are are Frank and Luke. There will also be cops guarding us at the house.

Andy: Can we go home and pack?

Sam: No, they will get us clothes and anything we may need.

Andy: Excellent...you know, this day had started out so well. What the hell happened? That was rhetorical.

Sam: Andy I

Andy: Save it.

Andy walks out of the room and slams the door. So much for a night of celebrating, he would probably be sleeping on the couch of wherever they end up tonight.

Andy walks down the hall storming past Luke.

Luke: Andy

Andy: WHAT?!

Luke: Calm down.

Andy: Why should I? I just found out my boyfriend went beind my back.. you won't even believe what he did.

Like: I know, he told me.

Andy: Ohhh I see, looks like I am last to know. Fantastic. So glad you two are getting along.

Luke: Andy, cut the guy some slack. He is trying to protect you. He did not necessarily go about it the right way but he was looking out for you.

Andy: I am not some little girl that needs protecting and you should both know that by now.

Luke: I am not going to argue about this. You need to be ready to go in 1 hour. Do not tell anyone where you are going or what you are doing.

Andy: That is easy since I have no clue where I am going.

Andy storms off leaving Luke standing there a little stunned.

_An hour later they are standing in the garage waiting for the unmarked car. The ride to the safe house is a long one and Andy would not even look at Sam the entire ride. Sam was too worried about making sure no one was tailing them to even pay to much attention. He knew she was pissed, and maybe with good reason but he was not sorry for protecting her, she could be as mad as she wanted to but she was safe, and that is all he cared about._

They arrived at the house 6 hours after leaving the station. They were both tired, it had been a long day and didn't exactly go as planned. Andy walked into the house first it was a lot nicer than Andy had expected. it was small but had a fire place, 2 bedrooms and a fully stocked kitchen. If she was not so angry with Sam she would have thought it was a romantic place. But right now she was just angry. She went into the master bedroom and shut the door. A few minutes later she heard Sam come int the house. He walked into the bedroom without knocking.

Andy: There is another bedroom.

Sam: I know.

Andy: Well, if I were you I would unpack in there.

Sam: I don't think so.

Andy: Fine, then I will.

Sam: Andy, come on...

Andy: I am going to unpack and take a nap

Sam: Fine, I will go in the other room. You stay here. Have a nice nap.

Andy has been in the bedroom for over an hour, Sam decided to start a fire and make some dinner, she is going to have to eat sometime. He figured he would need all the help he could get so he lit some candles and threw on some music.

Andy was in the bedroom. She had not gotten any sleep though she was not going to let him know that. She was starving and had to pee. She just didn't want to deal with him right now but whatever he was cooking smelled delicious. She tried to quietly walk out of the bedroom but the place was small enough that Sam saw her right away.

Sam: How was your nap?

Andy: Great.

Andy looked around and saw the candles lit and the fire. He is trying to pull the romantic card, as if she was going to just forget that he lied.

Sam: Dinner?

Andy:Sure

They ate in silence, Sam was happy that she was sitting with him, he figured maybe she would warm up after a couple glasses of wine.

After dinner she went and sat on the couch in front of the fire. Sam poured some wine and brought her a glass, she accepted it and he sat next to her on the couch.

Sam: Are you ready to talk about this?

Andy: What is there to talk about?

Sam: Will you please hear me out?

Andy: Fine

Sam: I am sorry I did not tell you that I hired those guys. The simplest way to say it is that I was terrified that something else was going to happen to you. I thought if I told you, you would be angry and tell me that you could take care of yourself. But you don't know what these people are capable of. What Matty did to you, it is nothing compared to what Anton would do to you if he found you.

Andy: You didn't even know Anton was behind it until today.

Sam: No, that is correct but i knew that you had been kidnapped and almost killed. i am sorry I lied but not sorry that I protected you. I would do it a thousand times over if it meant keeping you safe.

Andy: After everything you said to me the other day when I lied to you about talking to Traci, I just don't get how you were lying to me all along.

Sam: You are right, I am sorry. I was wrong. I promise, it will NEVER happen again. I am so sorry I wasn't upfront with you.

Andy: Is this why you decided to move in with me?

Sam: God, no. I want to live with you because I love you, and because you look really sexy in my t-shirts.

She tries not to smile but she can't fight it.

Sam: Andy, I don't care how mad you are or how long it takes you to forgive me, I know you will because despite how you feel in this moment, you do love me. And you know that every decision I have ever made, be it when we were partners on the job or now, is and was to protect you. So I will wait you out Andy McNally, I have nothing but time.

Andy: I know you want to protect me, and you always do. I just need you to trust me.

Sam: There is no one I trust more.

Andy: Same. Ok, from here on out, no more secrets. Anything else I should know?

Sam: Mmmmm, there is one more thing and it is kind of big.

Andy looks nervous...what?

Sam: The sauce we had with dinner...it came from a jar.

Andy slaps Sam on the arm and he laughs

Andy: Don't scare me like that you jerk

Sam laughs and throws his arm around Andy and she snuggles close.

Sam: What a day, you know we are suppose to be celebrating tonight...that is, if you still want to live with me.

Andy: You know I do. And look, we even got a new house! How long do you think we will be here anyway?

Sam: Hopefully just a few days, the sooner the better.

Andy: What? You don't like being stranded in the woods with me?

Sam: I would like being stranded anywhere with you, but once Anton and his top guys are in custody you will be safe.

Andy: What do you think he is after anyway?

Sam: I don't know, I mean on the one hand he was awfully angry that I got so close to his organization but that was over 3 years ago. You and I barely knew each other then. Just seems odd that he would pick now to come for payback.

Andy: Maybe it has something to do with me going undercover.

Sam: Could be. It just feels awfully personal, Anton likes to make people pay but this is not really his style, he doesn't sit and wait, he strikes right away. You know what? Let's not talk about that anymore, tonight is about us.

Andy: Mmmmm you are right, I think we should be making the most of this.

Sam: You did always want us to come to a cabin.

Andy: That I did.

Andy grabs his wine glass and puts it on the table and then straddles him as he sits on the couch and kisses him.

Sam: Does this mean I can sleep in your room tonight?

Andy: Who said anything about sleep?

_Sam Stands up, Andy wraps her legs around his waist and he carries her to the bedroom. What they didn't know, what they could not have known was that at that moment some one was watching and it wasn't Anton Hill._

_The next morning Frank and Luke brief everyone at 15 about the Hill case. There are a lot of questions about where Andy and Sam are but they all go unanswered. It doesn't take a detective to figure out they have to go into hiding until this is all over._

_Luke tells them that the bust will take place that Evening. He got Matty to cough up any details that he knew about Anton's whereabouts over the next week. A shipment of heroine was set to arrive that night. It would be transferred to a warehouse where Anton would be waiting. That is when they would get him and hopefully put an end to this whole thing._

_That night everything went as planned. Actually, it could not have gone any better. The shipment came in at 11pm by 12:45 it had arrived at the ware house and 20 minutes later the police stormed the building arresting Anton and his entire crew. Luke did not want to wait, he had Anton in Interrogation as soon as they made it back to the station._

Luke: Well, well Anton Hill

Anton: I am not speaking to you with out my attorney.

Luke: That is fine, we can wait. But in the meantime, I am curious. Why exactly did you hire Matty Shea.

Anton: That moron? Isn't it obvious? I hired him because his brother was pissing me off.

Luke: Yeah, I figured. But let me ask you something else, something that has been bothering me. Why exactly did you pay " that moron" as you call him, to kidnapp and kill one of our officers?

Anton laughs: I don't know what you are talking about.

Luke: Really? You are telling me that you have no idea why Matty kidnapped her, that he did it on his own?

Anton: Matty doesn't do anything on his own. I am surprised that idiot remembers to wipe his own ass in the morning. So yeah some one told him, but it wasn't me.

Luke: Then who?

Anton: Where is my lawyer?

Luke: WHO ordered the murder Anton? It it wasn't you then who the hell was it.

Anton laughs at him: You are really stupid aren't you. The answer is right under your nose and you cannot see it.

Luke: What exactly is it that I am not seeing?

Anton: The person who hired the hit, it's one of your own... former detective...Donovan Boyd.

Luke stands there looking shocked for a minute and rushes out of the room leaving Anton sitting there. Frank was in the viewing room and meets Luke in the hall.

Luke: We need to get people out to the safe house NOW!

Frank is on the phone : I need a helicopter on the roof immediately! we have 2 officers in danger. No, not in 20 minutes...NOW!

Traci sees all the chaos: What is going on?!

Frank: go back to your office, get Peck and Diaz to help you. I want everything you can find on Donovan Boyd, where he has been, who he has been talking too, everything he has done since he was removed from the force. And keep it to yourselves, I have no idea who Boyd still talks to here. Call me when you come up with anything.

Traci: Boyd? Why are we looking for him?

Frank: Because, he is trying to kill Andy.


	15. Chapter 15

_Sam and Andy lay in bed_

Sam: The beauty of all of this is that we can go to bed as late as we want and sleep all day, no work, no interruptions.

Andy: mmmhmmm...just like a vacation only we are trying not to get murdered.

Sam: Very funny. I am starving.

Andy: It is 2:30 in the morning.

Sam: Well, I kind of worked up an appetite. Pizza?

Andy: Sounds good...meet you in the kitchen.

_Andy gets out of bed and throws some clothes on, she makes her way to the kitchen and sits on the counter._

Andy: I wonder how Nick and Gail are doing.

Sam: What?

Andy: I am just thinking out loud.

Sam: Well, it really is none of our business.

Andy: It kind of is, they are our friends.

Sam: Well, if we are being technical they are your friends.

Andy: Well, what's mine is yours...congratulations, you have new friends.

Sam: Fine, I still say it is not our business.

Andy: Maybe, but you know, if it weren't for Oliver we might not be back together.

Sam : What?

Andy: Yeah, he opened my eyes too a few things.

Sam: Well I hope you didn't give him any credit, I will never hear the end of it.

Andy: Anyway, I hope that Gail has eased up.

Sam: Well from the sounds of it she is coming around. I am sure by the time we get back Collins will be back to following her around and Peck will spend her days barking at him again.

Andy laughs: All will be right in the world again.

Sam: Hey, I am going to go check in with the guys watching the house. Keep an eye on the pizza, I will be back in a couple minutes.

Sam walks outside to check in with John whose car is parked about a thousand yards from the house.

John: How is it going, Sam?

Sam: Good, just making sure we are OK out here. No sign of anyone?

John: Nah, I have a new guy walking the premises, nothing so far.

Sam: Ok, keep me posted.

_Sam walks behind the house to get some firewood. He hears a noise and quickly looks up. Out from the shadows appears Donovan Boyd._

Sam: Boyd...what are you doing here?

Boyd: I came to see you, well really I came to see McNally.

Sam: What the hell are you talking about?

Boyd: You didn't think Matt Shea was the only one who wanted her dead did you?

Sam lunges toward Boyd: You son of a bitch!

Boyd: Uh uh, not so fast. Boyd raises his gun and points it at Sam's head. If you want too see that Pretty little rook girlfriend of yours you will shut the hell up and do what I say.

Boyd grabs Sam by the arm and points the gun to his head leading him into the house.

Andy is in the kitchen taking the pizza out of the oven.

Andy: Good call on the pizza, I am starv...

Boyd: McNally, it's been awhile.

Andy: Not long enough. What are you doing?!

Sam: Andy, stay over there.

Boyd: It is amazing to me how you are still protecting that bitch!

Sam: Boyd, let's talk about this. What are you doing?

Boyd: Where do I begin? Well for starters your bitch girlfriend ruined my life.

Andy: Me?! How the hell is it my fault?

Boyd: You could not just leave well enough alone. I mean 1st you blow Sam's cover with Anton Hill, then you screw up one of my cases. And my personal favorite is when you blew Sammy's cover AGAIN with Jaime Brennan, and then I got fired for it.

Sam: You are really blaming her for that? Give me a break... and so what, you think she screwed you? So you went and had Matty Shea kidnap and beat the hell out of her?

Boyd: Actually, he was suppose to kill her but he is incompetent so I came to do it myself. By now I am starting to think that it would be more of a punishment if I just kill Sammy here instead.

Andy: How does Anton Hill fit into all this?

Boyd: Well, after you got me fired, I could not get a job anywhere as a detective or a uniformed cop for that matter. So I decided to reach out to Anton, bond over our great dislike for the 2 of you.

Sam: So Anton just welcomes you into his organization...knowing your a cop?

Boyd: Anton is a smart guy, he recognized that I could get around some of legal bullshit, that I would have inside information on what the cops were doing, and that I could steer him in the right direction.

Andy: I always knew you were a good guy.

Boyd: Shut up! I would still be working Guns and Gangs if not for you.

Andy: When are you going to stop blaming me? Take some responsibility already!

Boyd: SHUT UP! Boyd cocks his gun.

Andy: Please, please Boyd don't do this, Please!

Sam: Andy back up, please. Boyd let her go!

Boyd: Are you kidding me? Let her go?! She is going to sit here and watch me kill you.

Andy's bag is on a stool out of Boyd's line of sight she has slowly been walking over to it since Boyd walked into the house. Sam has been watching her the entire time, terrified he will see what she is doing.

Sam: Boyd listed to me, we use to be friends you and I you don't want to hurt me, to hurt Andy.

This distracts Boyd enough to allow Andy time to slide her hand into her bag and grab her gun. As she is about to raise it, the front and back doors are kicked in 2 shots ring out and Boyd falls to the ground and Sam collapses.

Andy screams out Sam's name and runs to him, he in unconscious. Luke calls for an ambulance while Frank runs to help Andy.

Frank: He has a pulse, but it's weak.

Andy can't stop crying: This is not happening, this cannot be happening! Stay with me, Sam! Please don't leave me...


	16. Chapter 16

_Andy follows the stretcher to the helicopter. Frank and Luke stay behind waiting for a second helicopter to come pick up Boyd._

Frank chases after Andy: Andy, we will be right behind you, we just can't leave him...

Andy: I know

Frank: Andy...It is going to he okay.

_Andy nods and gets into the helicopter, She sits up by Sam's head and tries to calm herself down " He is going to be okay, he will make it. This is not like Jerry, he will be fine". She can say it as many times as she wants but it doesn't calm or comfort her. She has never seen him like this, helpless and hurt. He is always the one calms her down in a crisis. She realizes that it is her turn now, she has to believe in him the way he had done for her so many times. She takes a deep breath and leans into his hear _

" You listen to me Sam Swarek, I need you to really listen to me. You need to fight. I know you are tired, but you cannot give up. You promised me you wouldn't leave me and I am going to hold you to that..."

Paramedic: Officer McNally, you need to sit back, we are about to land.

_2 minutes later they are on the helipad of the hospital and before she can say goodbye they have rushed Sam into surgery. Andy walks into the waiting room with tears in her eyes. She opens the door to find Traci, Gail, Nick, Chris, Dov, Noelle, and Oliver.. They all go over to her and hug her telling her it is all going to be ok._

Noelle: Frank just called they should land in 3 minutes.

Andy: Great.

Traci: What the hell happened out there? I mean we know he was working for Anton and we assume he wanted revenge but did he say why?

Andy: He is insane. He blames me for loosing his job, for being black balled from every department in the city. He came to kill me but decided it would be more of a punishment if he killed Sam. He was right.

Oliver shakes his head: That sone of a...I just can't believe this, it was Boyd...he was one of us.

Noelle: Not anymore, and clearly he was never one of us. Just a dirty cop.

Tracy gets up and walks out of the room. Andy sees and follows her.

Andy: Trac

Traci: Oh hey, I just came out to uh, get some coffee.

Andy: Traci, you do not have to be here right now.

Traci: Where else would I be?

Andy: You don't have to be here for me to know that you care. I know this cannot be easy for you.

Traci: You are right, it is not easy. But I would just rather be here with you guys then being home worrying about you and Sam and thinking about Jerry. So I NEED to be here right now.

Andy: Okay, thank you.

Traci: Andy...I really feel like he is going to get through this. How could he not... he has Jerry looking out for him.

_Andy forces a smile and hugs Traci. She sees the doctor walking towards takes a step back and Traci holds onto her hand. Everyone else sees the doctor coming and they join Andy and Traci in the hallway. At the same time Luke and Frank walk in. For better or worse they are all together._

Doctor: Good evening officers

Oliver: Doc...how is he? Is he alright?

Andy stands there frozen

Doctor: He made it through surgery. The next 24 hours are critical but we are hopeful.

Andy: Can I see him?

The Doctor hesitates

Frank: She s family, she needs to see him.

The doctor nods and Andy follows. She walks in the room and looks at Sam laying there, he looks so peaceful. She walks over to him and hives him a kiss on his forehead. She sits next to him an hold his hand.

Andy: Hey. The doctor said you did great in the surgery and that you are going to be just fine. I just really need you to wake up, because you know, I could really use your help packing your place so you can move in with me.

_She tries to laugh at her lame attempt at humor but can't, all she can do is cry. The doctor walks in and asks Andy to step out of the room for a few minutes. She kisses Sam's hand " I am going to step outside for a minute but I will be right back. I love you"._

_She walks into the hall tears streaming down her face, she makes her way to the waiting room and finds Luke._

Andy: Where is everyone?

Luke: Boyd is conscious, Frank sent Chris and Dov to read him his rights and guard him until he gets some more uniforms down here. Noelle and Frank went home to the baby and Gail and Peck went to go get you some clothes.

Andy: Where did Nick and Oliver go?

Luke: Cafeteria

Andy laughs: Figures. What are you doing here still?

Luke: I wanted to make sure you are alright.

Andy: Never better.

Luke: I am sorry, I really am. Mostly that you have to go through this all over again.

Andy: Yeah, it was not too fun the 1st time either.

Luke: You are telling me...but I recovered. He will too.

Andy: I know. I just want him to wake up. You know, when you were shot. I just sat by your bed trying to will you to wake up. Praying to God and anyone who would listen.

Luke: He will wake up.

Andy: Yeah? How can you be sure?

Luke: He will do it for the same reason I did...he knows you are waiting for him.

Andy tears up and Luke places an arm around her.

Andy: I am going to see if the doctor is done.

Luke: Call me if you need anything.

Andy: I will. Hey Luke, thank you.

Luke: Anytime. He will wake up soon, you will see.

Andy walks back to into the room and sits down. Oliver walks in awhile later.

Oliver: Hey, I brought you a sandwich.

Andy: I am not hungry.

Oliver: Andy, you have to eat.

Andy: I can't.

Oliver: Ok, well why don't you go get some rest. I will sit with him.

Andy: Oliver, go home. Seriously, he would want you to be with Zoe and the girls.

Oliver: He is my brother, I can't leave.

Andy smiles at him: Pull up a chair.

_2 hours later they have both fallen asleep. Oliver in a chair in the corner and Andy sitting next to Sam with her head laying on the bed, still holding onto his hand. She wakes up suddenly not really sure why until she feels it. Sam's hand is squeezing hers. She looks up to find him staring at her._

Sam: I thought you would never wake up.

Andy: Sam! Thank God. Sam i am so sorry...

Sam: Andy, stop. Boyd is the one who did this.

Andy: I know, it was just scary. I thought I lost you.

Sam: How many times to I have to tell you...I am not going anywhere.

Andy: I need you to remind me from time to time.

Sam: Happily. Now you need to get some sleep.

Andy: I am not leaving.

Sam: I don't want you to leave. Get in bed with me.

Andy: Sam, you were shot. I cannot climb into bed with you.

Sam: I don't know if you remember but I was shot and almost died tonight...the least you could do is get into bed with me.

_Andy glares at him but she can't mast her smile. She climbs into the bed and lays her head next to his trying not to hurt him. She holds his hand and lays there staring at him._

Sam : Uhhhh Andy?

Andy: hmmm?

Sam; Why is Oliver sleeping in the corner?

Andy: Because, you are his brother.

Sam smiles: Good do me a favor, close your eyes and get some sleep.

Andy: Bossy.

Sam: I get to be bossy...I almost died.

Andy: Sam, It's not funny.

Sam: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You're right. But seriously you need to get some sleep, so do I for that matter.

Andy: I love you, I hope you know that.

Sam: I love you, Andy more than you could ever know.

_1 week later..._

Andy: Alright, just take it easy ok?

Sam: Andy...I am recovering from surgery, I am not an invalid.

Andy: You kind of are...

Andy Opens the door to their place and Sam walks in.

Andy: Welcome home.

Sam: Ahhh...good to be home. Now I jut need to get my stuff over here.

Andy: Yeah about that...I kind of had some help. Oliver and Frank helped me. We moved most of your stuff in. The rest we can get when you are feeling batter.

Sam: Have I told you lately that I love you?

Andy: Yes, but feel free to tell me as often as you like. Now lie down please.

Sam: Wow you get right to the point.

Andy: Sam!

Sam: I was shot...I am not dead.

Andy: Sorry, no funny business until you are fully healed.

Sam: WHAT?!

Andy: Sorry...Doctors orders.

Sam: I do not recall the doctor saying that.

Andy: He didn't. Those are my orders. If you recall, you had the same rules after Matty kidnapped me.

Sam: Yeah, and we didn't exactly wait until you were recovered.

Andy: You had life threatening injuries. Now lay down. I will get you something to eat.

Andy walks out of the room

Sam:This conversation is not over!

Sam Waits until she is gone and takes his phone out of his pocket.

Sam: Frank, it's Sam.

Frank: Sammy...how are you doing pal.

Sam: I am good, man. Hey thanks so much for helping Andy pack up my place.

Frank: Happy to do it. Now what's going on?

Sam: I need a favor.

Frank: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Sam: I want to sit down with Boyd.

Frank: Sam...

Sam: He shot me, he tried to kill Andy. I want a meeting and I want it before his trial.

Frank: I will see what I can do.

Sam: Frank, I need you to keep this between us for now. I am going to tell Andy, but I want to give it a couple days. She has been so worried.

Frank: I know, alright let me see what I can do and we will go from there.

Sam: Thanks. Oh and Frank...one more favor.

Frank: What?

Sam: I also want to sit down with Anton. We have some catching up to do.

Sam hangs up the phone before Frank can protest the request. Donovan Boyd and Anton Hill...Sam will get his meeting. Now, how to tell Andy...


	17. Chapter 17

_3 days later Collins and Shaw are on patrol_

Oliver: We need to make a stop. Take a left at the end of the street. Now the next left and into the 1st parking lot on the right.

Nick: We are stopping at Andy's?

Oliver: Actually, it is Sam and Andy's now. We are stopping into see Sam.

Nick: How has he been doing?

Oliver: Well, you will know when we go ask him. Come on Collins, keep up.

Oliver knocks at the door and Sam slowly answers.

Sam: Hey, what are you guys doing here.

Oliver: Uhh just checking in on you. How are you feeling.

Sam: Good, a little better every day.

Oliver: Good, that's good. McNally home?

Sam: No, she went to get us dinner. What is wrong with you? You look a little cagey.

Sam looks at Nick but he just shrugs his shoulders not sure why they are even there.

Oliver: No not cagey, I just have a wife and I know how wives...and girlfriends get when you do something they do not like.

Sam: Ok...what the hell are you talking about?

Oliver: Anton Hill...oh and Boyd...are you serious why do you need to meet with them?

Sam: Isn't it obvious.

Nick: Wait...you are meeting with Hill and Boyd?

Sam rolls his eyes: I am hoping to. It really isn't a big deal.

Oliver: Really? So Andy knows about it then? No? Yeah I didn't think so.

Sam: I am going to tell her as soon as I find out if Frank can arrange it.

Oliver: Yeah, well that is why we are here. Frank got you clearance to meet with them tomorrow at 10am.

Sam: Why didn't he call me?

Oliver: Because I wanted to come here and try to stop you. Look man, you have the woman of your dreams, you are living together. In less than a month you managed to arrest the Shea brothers, Hill, and Boyd. You and Andy make a great team, you have made your point now can you please just be happy and let the rest of this go.

Sam: Oliver. Relax. Andy and I are going to be fine. I am going to tell her and she will be fine with it so don't worry about it.

Andy: What is Andy going to be fine with?

Sam: Heeeey...your home. Shaw and Collins just stopped by to check on me.

Oliver: Oh would you look at the time! Nice seeing you McNally. Sam.

Andy: Bye guys. _She waits until the door closes. _What was that?

Sam: What?

Andy: That...Oliver being all weird. Nick too for that matter.

Sam: I don't know...they are weird. What did you get for dinner?

Andy: You said " Andy will be fine with it" What does that mean?

Sam: It's nothing.

Andy: Sam!

Sam: Uuugh. I am going into the station tomorrow.

Andy: No, you have not been cleared for work.

Sam: I am not going to work. I am just going to the station.

Andy: Why?

Sam pauses and clears his throat: To meet with Hill and Boyd. Did you get any ice cream?

Andy: Did you just say what I think you said?

Sam: Yes...did you get any ice cream.

Andy: Sam...Hill and Boyd.

Sam: Oh yeah, that. I am just going to meet with them tomorrow.

Andy: Really? Did you think about maybe running that one by me?

Sam: I was..I swear, I was planning to tell you. Oliver just told me it was happening.

Andy: So you are telling me that you did not request to meet with them? That Oliver just showed up here and tell you to come to the station to meet with them tomorrow?

Sam: Alright, I called Frank the other day and asked him to set it up. I was waiting to tell you until I knew for sure it was a go. If you think about it, you have no reason to be mad about this...you went to meet Matty without telling me.

_Andy just stares at him and grabs her jacket. She goes into the bedroom and shuts the door, leaving Sam standing there not really sure what the right move is. He gives her a minute and walks into the bedroom._

Sam: Andy, I swear I was going to tell you about this tonight. I don't know why you so upset.

Andy: Sam...I stood there useless and watched you get shot. I was with you on the way to the hospital and I sat in the waiting room praying that you would survive. In my heart I believed you would be alright. But standing there...seeing you like that...I have never been so scared in my life. So for you to just sit there and say I have no reason to be upset about this, about you going to see the person who tried to murder you...it is a little insulting.

Sam: I'm sorry. I know how terrified I was when Matty hurt you and you were in the hospital, I should have thought about that. And I should have talked to you about this before Frank. Truthfully I didn't know if they would even be willing to talk to me, I want to worry you until I knew for sure.

Andy: Why do you want to see them?

Sam: I don't know. They tried to hurt you. Boyd tried to kill you, and then me. It is just something I have to do.

Andy: Ok, I get it. but you have to promise me something.

Sam: What's that?

Andy: Don't let them get to you. They will try, but you can't let them. Promise me that.

Sam: I promise. Plus I need you to take me anyway. You and Frank will be in the viewing area the whole time...everything will be fine I promise.

Andy:Ugggh...fine. But after this we have the trials, then we put all of this behind us. I never want to hear the name Donovan Boyd again.

Sam: Agreed.

The following morning they head to the station. Both quiet on the way. Sam stares out the window as Andy drives. Andy knows that the hardest part is behind them but she can't help but worry. She knows Sam would do anything for her, she just doesn't want him to lose it on Boyd, not that he doesn't deserve it...

Andy: Sam, I have a condition for your meeting with Boyd.

Sam: Anything...I think.

Andy: I want to be in the room when you meet with Boyd.

Sam: No way.

Andy: Why not?

Sam: I don't want him anywhere near you ever again.

Andy: He tried to kill the both of us. I have a few things to say to him. We go in there, say our peace and we move on with our lives. Anton Hill is your business but I think I have every right to talk to Boyd.

Sam: Okay, we have been in this together since the beginning. We might as well end it together...


	18. Chapter 18

And and Sam walk into the the station hand and hand. they walk into Frank's office.

Frank: Are you sure you want to do this?

Sam: We are sure.

Frank: You need to promise me that you will not lose your temper. Just to make sure I will be in the room as well. Just remember, you make one wrong move Sammy and this could cost us the whole case.

Sam: I am not going to blow this. I just have some things I need to say to both of them. It is the last chance I am going to get.

Frank: Alright, let's go.

Andy takes a deep breath as they are about to walk in the room. Sam squeezes her hand

Sam: You don't have to do this.

Andy: Yes I do, let's go.

They walk in the room to find Boyd sitting there looking annoyed.

Boyd: And the happy couple is here. Now the party can really get started.

Sam: Shut up!

Boyd: Why am I here? I think I made my feelings clear the other day.

Sam: We use to be friends...good friends. We went through the academy together, worked the streets together, undercover. We played poker and would get drunk at the penny together. Over 10 years of friendship and you end it for what exactly?

Boyd: I told you, that bitch girlfriend of yours.

Sam Starts to lunge at him and feels Andy's hand on his back. He stops. he made a promise and he intends to keep it.

Boyd: Sammy, you had a great thing going. You were on the fast track and to be honest you probably would have blown past me in rank. But you didn't your 1st cover was blows...by your little girlfriend. Then she screwed up the Landry bust, and let us not forget about your last UC.

Sam: Boyd you sound like a broken record. We got our guy in all those cases. I should thank you though now Anton is going to rot in a cell for the rest of his life. Well done maybe you can be roommates.

_Boyd ignores her, he is starting to look nervous._

Sam: You know what Donovan, we are done here. You clearly have no regrets. I just wanted to wish you well, before you spend the better part of your life in a jail cell. You will probably go to Sudbury, close enough so whatever people, if any, actually care about you they can go visit. _Sam leans in really close _You know who else is in Sudbury right now? Your good pal...Jamie Brennan. I am sure he will be happy to see you. Throw you a big welcome party and everything.

Boyd: Screw you, Sam.

Sam and Andy walk toward the door.

Boyd: What about you Princess? Nothing to say.

Andy: Actually yeah, I do. I wanted to thank you.

Sam raises an eyebrow.

Boyd: And what exactly are you thanking me for?

Andy: Because Boyd, everything you have done, everything you have ever tried to do it only brought Sam and I closer together. We owe it all to you. So while you spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder for the hundreds of people you have put away...Sam and I will be happily living their lives. I hope it was worth it for you, it was defiantly worth it for me.

Boyd sits there speechless as the 3 of them walk out of the room.

Frank: Good job both of you, and thanks for not giving me any trouble.

Sam: Thanks boss.

Frank walks away and Sam hugs Andy picking her up in the process.

Andy: Put me down! You are going to tear your stitches.

Sam: I feel amazing.

Andy: Clearly talking to Donovan helped.

Sam: Not really...listening to what you said that helped. You are right. What he put us through, it has always brought us closer together. I would go through it all over again to be where we are today.

Andy: Even letting me tackle you in an alley

Sam: Oh I will gladly let you tackle me

Andy: Sam...we are at work.

Sam: Well, it can wait until we get home...or the truck.

Andy laughs and gives him a kiss.

Andy: Uuuggh...Can we just leave?

Sam: I still want to talk to Anton.

Andy: Ok, well I am going to ditch you. I need to go check in with Trac. You going to be OK?

Sam: Yeah. Anton will be here shortly. I will find you when I am done.

Andy: Do you need me to go in there with you?

Sam: I will be fine. I just want to gloat a little.

_Andy laughs and walks away. She heads for the women's locker room where she finds Traci and Gail._

Andy: Hey!

Traci: Well hello there.

Gail: Oh, McNally, is that you? Do you still work here?

Andy: Shut up. Sam and I just met with Boyd.

Traci: Yeesh...how did that go?

Andy: Good actually, I mean the guy is an ass but we said our peace we can move on now.

Gail: I still can't believe it...Boyd, who knew he is such a scumbag.

Traci: No one could have known.

Andy: Well, it's over, i mean almost we have the trail but I am not worried about that. I feel like we can move on from this whole mess.

Gail: You have been a busy one McNally. Getting yourself into all sorts of drama since you have been back. maybe you can relax on the super hero stuff and let some of us get a bust now and then.

Andy laughs: Gladly. I am just looking forward to being back and getting back on the streets.

Traci: WHen are you coming back?

Andy: Soon, I still don't want to leave Sam. If I am being honest it has been nice getting to spend so much time together.

Traci: Sounds like things are good.

Andy: Things are amazing. I was never really sure we would get back together but we have and it is better than ever. We fight, but we deal with it together, no one is running out the door anymore. it is a good feeling.

Gail: So this is it huh? He is it for you.

Andy: Yeah, he has been for a long time just took me awhile to figure it out.

Gail: Well, I am happy for you McNally.

Andy: Thank you, thank you both. Seriously you are the best friends a girl could ask for...even you Ga...

Traci: Andy are you ok?

Andy gets up and runs to the bathroom.

Gail: Did you just barf?

Andy: Ugggh.

Traci: Are you sick?

Andy: I feel fine. Must be something I ate.

Gail: You're probably pregnant.


	19. Chapter 19

Andy: What? No.

Traci: You sure?

Andy: Yeah, I am sure. I mean, pretty sure.

Traci: Have you gotten sick before.

Andy: No, i mean I felt a little nauseous this morning but it passed.

Gail: Pregnant!

Noelle walks in and over hears

Noelle: Whose pregnant?

Andy: No one.

Gail: Andy might be

Andy Glares at Gail

Gail: What? It's a good thing right?

Andy: Stop. I am not pregnant, I just sick and Gail is jumping to conclusions.

Traci:Well...are you late?

Andy: No...I don't think so. What is the date?

Noelle: The 23rd.

Andy tenses up: Well yeah ok, I am late but only a couple of days. There has been so much going on I didn't even think about it.

Noelle goes to her locker and comes back with a pregnancy test in hand and gives it to Andy.

Gail: Ummm...why do you keep pregnancy tests in your locker?

Noelle: Because, I was trying to get pregnant remember? I had a bunch of them.

Andy: I don't need that, thank you but I am not pregnant.

Traci: Andy...you should take the test...can't hurt.

Andy: Fine, if it will get you all off my back. I will take the damn test.

Andy walks into the bathroom and when she comes out they all sit and wait. She is nervous. This was not a part of her plan, well not now anyway. Since she and Sam got back together she had managed to let go of her need to control and plan everything. But this, this was not what she was expecting. What would she say to him? Would he be upset? Happy? she didn't know. there was no way to know because this, they had never discussed...

Andy: Ok...Traci go look. I can't do it.

Traci picks up the test and stares at it oddly.

Andy: Well?

Traci: Noelle, what does the box say?

Noelle: It will be red if it is positive and blue if it is negative.

Traci: Hmmmm

Andy: What?

Gail: Let me see that! As she snatches the test out of Traci's hand

Andy: Well?

Gail: Well I have good news!. The good news is you might be pregnant. The good news also is that you might not be way, I am having a drink at the Penny to celebrate tonight.

Andy: What are you talking about?

Gail: It is purple Andy...purple. As in we have no freaking clue if you are pregnant or not.

Noelle: Alright, call your doctor tell them you need to come in for a pregnancy test as soon as possible. I am sure they will get you in today.

Andy: This is crazy. I cannot be pregnant.I just have a stomach bug. Besides, Sam cannot drive yet. I have to wait here until he is done with Anton.

Noelle: One of us will take him home.

Andy: Oh , and what are you going to tell him. That his girlfriend who he just moved in with and recently got back together with might be pregnant?! That won't scare him off or anything...

Noelle: Noooo...I was going to tell him that you are not feeling well and you went home to take a nap.

Andy: Ugghhh I really don't want to lie to him.

Noelle: It is not a lie, you are going to go home and take a nap. You are just making a stop on the way. Besides, I will tell him, so you won't even be lying.

Andy: I am sure Frank would love your logic.

Noelle: I would never lie to Frank but sometimes you need to keep somethings to yourself until the right time.

Andy: Alright, fine. I will go.

Traci: Want me to come with you?

Andy: No, thank you though I'm fine. I will call you when I know anything.

Sam and Frank walk to the interrogation room.

Frank: Again, I am going to tell you...do not lose your cool.

Sam: I am fine, Anton is just a bonus.

Frank: Yeah, i know, this is a long time coming. Hey, how are you doing? YOu have been through a lot andy almost getting killed, you almost getting killed.

Sam: I am good, actually better than ever.

Frank: Good, you seem happy. Both of you.

Sam: Thanks boss, we are. And what about you...you and Noelle, and now a baby girl.

Frank: Crazy right?

Sam: It sure is. You both seem happy.

Frank: We are, man. Sleep deprived, but happy. I will tell you Sam, being a dad...there is nothing like it.

Sam: I bet, buddy, I bet. It feels wrong...

Frank: What's that?

Sam: Being so happy, when Jerry can't be here.

Frank: I miss him too, but he would want this for us. You know that.

Sam: Yeah...I know.

Frank: Alright, time to get this thing done. I will be on the other side of the glass...behave yourself.

Sam walks into the room

Anton: Well, well...if it isn't everyones favorite cop.

Sam: Nice to see you too Anton.

Anton: Why am I here Swarek?

Sam: I just wanted to wish you well...I mean you will be in jail for the next 40-50 years. Between the drunks and prostitution. You are done.

Anton: So you think that's it huh. I am just going to jail...I could walk you know.

Sam laughs: You had a cop kidnapped and attempted to kill her.

Anton: That was Boyd.

Sam: You are right. But you hired the hit.

Anton: Details, details. Let me ask you something...are you mad because a cop was almost killed or because it was your girlfriend?

Sam looks Andy

Anton: Ahhhh yeah Andrea McNally, daughter of Tommy and Claire McNally, though Claire took off and left poor Andrea when she was what...12? I think that was it. Sad story.

Sam: Good for you, Boyd filled you in. you did your research..do you want a metal?

Anton: Boyd didn't tell me anything, he is an idiot. I remember her from years ago. When you came to me to help your precious little Emily. Anyway, I looked into her. I had always wanted to get my payback on you. Seemed like the perfect opportunity. The chips just all fell into place with Boyd.

Sam: Except they didn't. You failed and if you think I would ever let anything happen to her...you are sadly mistaken. So here is what I cam to tell you. You stay away from Andy...if I ever find out that you even whispered her name, I am coming for you. Do you understand me? You think everyone in jail hates cops...think again pal. I also have some friends on the inside...people who owe me one. So you think about that before you ever think about going after anyone I love ever again...are we clear? _Silence _Yeah, I thought so. Have a nice life Anton.

_Andy went to the doctor and headed home. They would call her with the results as soon as they had them. For now, she wanted to get home and crawl into bed. On the drive back to her place she allowed her mind to wander... What if she is pregnant? Would it really be so bad? Sam would make a great dad, though she wasn't sure he knew that. And in spite of everything that happened with her own mother, she felt as though she would be a good mom. She wanted kids, she knew that, but not now...especially considering how crazy things had been recently the timing was not right. Plus she had always pictured being married first, but life did not follow anyone's plan. It took awhile but Sam was starting to make her realize that. Despite all her arguments on why it was a bad idea, she allowed herself a moment to just imagine it. A smile crossed her face, and she realized that this would not be the worst thing in the world, actually, it might be the best thing to ever happen to them..._

_He walks out, he passes Frank in the hall who gives him a positive nod. Sam goes to find Andy, when he can't he spots Noelle._

Sam: Hey Williams...you seen McNally?

Noelle: Oh, she had to go. i will give you a ride home.

Sam: She just left?

Noelle: She was not feeling well, she went home to lay down.

Sam: She ok?

Noelle: Oh yeah she is fine. Come on, I will give you a ride home.

Sam gets home and walks in the bedroom to check on Andy. He pokes his head into the bedroom, Andy is sleeping peacefully so he quietly walks out as soon as he shuts the door her cell phone starts ringing loudly from the coffee table. Sam answers it in an effort not to wake her.

Sam: Hello  
Nurse: I am looking for Ms. McNally

Sam: She is not available, can i give her a message?

Nurse: I am Nancy, calling form Dr. Adler's office. We have her test results, so please have her call us back as soon as she gets a chance.

Sam hangs up the phone and walks into the bedroom, he crawls into the bed with Andy and gives her a kiss on the forehead waking her up.

Andy: Hey

Sam: Hi, how are you feeling?

Andy: a little better actually. How did it go with Anton?

Sam: Fine.

Andy: Are you alright?

Sam: I am fine...are you?

Andy: What are you talking about?

Sam: I just answered your phone, it was your doctors office. They said they have the test results. What test results?

Andy: Ahhhh...it is nothing. I have been a little sick, lately. been nauseous.

Sam: Why didn;t you say anything?

Andy: It was no big deal, I didn't even think about it until I got sick at work today. The girls said something that made me decide to go to the doctor. it really is not a big deal sam, nothing to worry about.

Sam: What did they say?

Andy takes a deep breath: They asked me if I was pregnant.

Sam looks surprised but calm all at the same time: Pregnant? really?

Andy: No, I mean, I don't think so. I took a pregnancy test and it was inconclusive so I just went to the doctor to get tested.

Sam: Were you going to tell me?

Andy: Of course, I just didn't really know what to say...or if there is even anything to say. I mean we just moved in together, we have not been back together that long. I mean you were shot and I was almost killed , we can't...

Sam: Andy, Andy. Look at me...take a deep breath and listen to me. We don't even know if you are pregnant yet, but if you...great.

Andy: What?

Sam: Everything is going to be fine.

Andy: But we never really talked about any of this, kids, marriage...

Sam: Andy, I want all of that, with you.

Andy: Really?

Sam: Yes, really. Does that surprise you?

Andy:I guess not...but it is nice to hear.

Sam: Can we please call the doctor back now?

Andy: Ok, here it goes. Moment of truth...


	20. Chapter 20

**First of all, many thanks for all the reviews and feedback. You guys have been awesome and it is greatly appreciated. Second, I am sorry for going all cliff hanger on the last chapter. I got mixed reviews on that. It was not my intention when I started the chapter but if I am being completely honest...It was late and I wanted to go to bed. Poor excuse I know, but it is the truth. Anyway, Thanks again, you guys are fantastic:-) **

_Andy picked up the phone and dialed the doctors office. Sam sat on the couch and watched Andy pace back and forth. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the couch instantly calming her nerves. _

Andy: This is Andrea McNally, I am calling about some test results.

Sam rubs her back as she waits for the nurse to give her the test results. Andy looks at Sam while she is waiting for the nurse to answer.

Andy: We are going to be okay right? Either way?

Sam: We are going to be better than okay. We are in this together, for the long haul no matter what.

Andy smiles at him

Nurse: Ms McNally?

Andy: Yes, this is Andy McNally

Nurse: Hi Andy, so your results are in and they are negative, you are not pregnant.

Andy: Oh really? Okay, thank you.

Nurse: If you still are not feeling well in a couple days please give us a call.

Andy: Great, thank you. I will.

Andy hung up the phone and turned to Sam.

Andy: False alarm. Sorry I freaked you out. she gets up from her seat and starts to walk to the kitchen when Sam grabs her hand and pulls her onto his lap.

Sam: You did not freak me out.

Andy: I know you say that but...

Sam: I would have been happy, I mean that. What about you?

Andy: What do you mean?

Sam: Andy, i saw the look on your face when she told you. You did not exactly look excited. Are you disappointed?

Andy: No, I mean we are not ready for that.

Sam: Really?

Andy: I don't know...When Gail asked me if I was pregnant it completely freaked me out, I honestly did not even consider it. I mean we had never discussed having a baby and it just freaked me out.

Sam: Do you still feel the same?

Andy: No. On the way from the doctors, I let myself picture it for a minute, us having a family. I realized that I do want that, and I want it with you.

A big smile crosses Sam's face and he leans in and kisses her.

Sam: I want that too. I have to tell you, I am glad this happened. There has been so much happening since we got back together that we never talked about the really big things. I want to marry you, I want to have a baby with you. Maybe now is not the time but when it is we will be ready.

Andy has tears in her eyes : Are you disappointed?

Sam: No, it will happen when it happens. Are you?

Andy: Honestly? A little.

Sam: Well now that we know we want to have a baby, I really think we have our work cut out for us.

Andy: Oh really?

Sam: Practice makes perfect McNally.

Andy: Sam, no...you are recovering from a gunshot wound.

With Andy still on his lap Sam stands up picking her up on the way.

Andy: Sam!

Sam: See...perfectly healthy.

Andy: You are going to hurt yourself.

Sam: If I can survive you jumping me and cuffing me in an alley, I can survive anything.

Andy: But...

Sam: Less, talking McNally.

_And with that he carried her into their room. She stopped arguing with him. She knew he was right about all of it. Some day they would be married with a family and for the first time, that didn't scare her. She was with the person she was meant to be with and for the first time in her life she felt completely safe. She knew it wouldn't always be easy, and she didn't care because she had Sam, and that was all that mattered._

There is one more chapter to follow...stay tuned


	21. Chapter 21

_6 Months had passed since she thought that she might be pregnant. Sam was fully recovered and both were back to work full time. Life was good, it felt like it was too good. Andy was still not completely use to Sam being a detective, they got to work together on a semi regular basis but it was just not the same. Not like it was when they were partners. She had come to the conclusion though, that this was a good thing. Sam was still overprotective but had learned to give her some space where her job was concerned, he knew she was a good cop and trusted her more than anyone, letting go was hard but he was doing his best. _

_The other nice thing about not working together all day was that it gave them a chance to miss each other a little bit, they would go home and be excited to see each other at the end of the day, and actaully be able to talk about their days without the other already knowing exactly what had happened. Things were good, it almost felt too good._

Sam woke up at 6am and got dressed for work.

Andy: What are you doing? We don't have to be at the courthouse until 11.

Sam: I know, but is the last day of witness testimony at Boyd's trail. I need to go over my testimony with the prosecutor one more time.

Andy: Sam, everything is going to be fine. Boyd will be found guilty and we can finally put all that behind us. Not to mention that we have testified in the trials of Anton and both Shea brothers...I think we are prepared.

Sam: I have got to go. this all has to go right today, that bastard cannot walk.

Andy: He won't. Please come back to bed.

Sam leans down and gives her a kiss

Sam : I've gotta go, love you.

Andy: Fine, see you at the courthouse. Love you too.

Andy walks into court at 10:30. She sat on a bench in the hallway checking e-mails on her phone when some one touched her shoulder.

Andy: Oliver, hey. What are you doing here.

Oliver: Ah, I felt like I needed to, I have known Boyd a long time, trusted the guy. I guess I feel betrayed that he would turn like this. I mean he could have killed you guys. So anyway, I wanted to show my support for you and Sam. 15 is behind you on this.

Andy: Thank you, Oliver. That means a lot. I cannot wait until this trial is over. I know Sam is stressed about it.

Oliver: I can't say I blame him. There was a time he and Boyd were pretty tight, then he goes and tries to kill you. That is not going to sit with Sammy. I am sure he will not get a good night sleep until Boyd is locked up.

Andy. I think your right about that. Oh, there is Melissa Stevens.

Oliver: Oh the famous prosecutor.

Andy: Melissa...

Melissa: Andy, hi. How are you doing? You ready?

Andy: Yeah, ready for all of this to be over.

Melissa: Me too. You and Sam are the last up today. I am going to have him go first and then you. I think it will be good for you to be the last face the jury sees.

Andy: You mean you want them to see me cry.

Melissa: Well, I didn't say that, but it wouldn't hurt either.

Andy: That is fine, I cry every time I walk about it anyway, so you might as well use it. Have you seen Sam?

Melissa: I assumed he would come with you.

Andy: Didn't you meet with him this morning?

Melissa: No, why?

Andy: Oh, nothing I thought he had a meeting with you this morning but I must have misunderstood.

Melissa: Well, I am sure he will be here shortly. In the meantime I am going to go in. You will be called when we are ready for you.

Andy: Great, thanks

Melissa: Nice seeing you Officer Shaw.

Oliver: You too.

Melissa walks into court and Andy turns her attention back to Oliver.

Andy: That is strange.

Oliver: What's that?

Andy: Sam told me this morning that he was meeting with Melissa to go over his testimony. Why would he lie?

Oliver: I am sure he just screwed up the date or something.

Andy: Yeah, Maybe. Hey, you should go in. I have to go into a waiting room until they call me anyway.

Oliver: Sounds good. Good luck, McNally.

_Andy goes into the waiting area until she gets told she needs to go in for her testimony. She passed Sam as she was walking up to the stand. he had already testified so he could remain in the courtroom. He was sitting next to Oliver looking nervous. She felt bad, she wanted to give him a hug and tell him it was all going to be okay. But then she remembered that he lied to her and she just wanted to punch him. Oliver was wrong, Sam never missed an appointment or messed up his schedule. Why would he lie? She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach but she had to put it aside and deal with the task at hand. It was time to testify against Donovan Boyd._

_Her testimony lasted an hour and as predicted, there were some tears. It wasn't on purpose, she couldn't fake this. Every time she had to talk about Sam being shot she cried. She felt silly, she knew he was alright, but discussing it just brought her back to that place. Seeing him there so helpless...she never wanted to go through that again._

_When her testimony was over she went and sat with Sam and Oliver. Sam gave her a smile and told her that she did a good job. As annoyed as she was about him lying to her this morning she knew she had to let it go until later. For now she would sit and hold his hand and wait for the verdict._

_5 hours later the jury had their verdict. Donovan Boyd would be guilty on all counts the worst of which would be attempted murder of a police officer. That alone would earn him 20 years in jail. Andy was relieved, Boyd would be in jail and if she had her way his name would never be mentioned again after today._

Sam, Andy, and Oliver all walk out to their cars.

Oliver: Alright, should we celebrate? The Penny?

Sam: Yeah. Andy Why don't you ride with Oliver. I will meet you there.

Andy: Where are you going?

Sam: I have to stop at the station. I will be at the Penny shortly.

Andy: Sam, What is going on? I know you did not meet with Melissa this morning.

Sam: What? Oh yeah, that. I screwed up wrong day. I have had so many meetings at the prosecutors office lately I just messed it up. Listen, I've gotta run. I will see you guys there.

Andy gives him a scowl and gets into Oliver's car. She is pissed but does not want to fight in front of Oliver.

Andy: What the hell was that about?

Oliver: What?

Andy: I don't know. Something is off with him. He has actually been weird all week.

Oliver: Oh come on, it's Sammy, he is fine.

Andy: No, I mean I had not really thought much about it until today but. He has been jumpy all week, stepping outside for phone calls. God, he is going to bail again.

Oliver: McNally...stop.

Andy: No, it's true...back to running out the door again. I should have known.

Oliver: McNally, he is in love with you. He is not going anywhere. Just take a deep breath. Today was a good day. Boyd is in jail. he can hang out with Anton, and the Shea's as much as he likes. That is all thanks to you and Sammy. You should be proud of that. Not only does it look good on you guys but it looks good on 15. So today, today was a good day. We are going to drink to celebrate.

They arrive at the Penny to find the usual suspects. Everyone there to celebrate the verdict of the former detective.

Frank: McNally, good work. You have had a hell of a come back since you returned from UC. Where is Sammy, he deserves a drink.

Andy: He went to the station to wrap some things up.

Traci: Really? I didn't see him.

Andy: Well, I am sure he will be here soon.

_Andy walks to the bar to get a drink and Traci follows sensing that something is wrong._

Traci: Hey, what's going on?

Andy: What do you mean?

Traci: Andy...I know you. Something is bothering you, what is it?

Andy: I think Sam is going to leave me.

Traci: What?! Why would you think that?

Andy: He has been acting strange all week. He has lied to me twice today about where he is. I don't know, I just feel like something is going on. I have a bad feeling Trace.

Traci: I am sure there is an explanation, a perfectly good one. Sam would never hurt you.

Andy: He did before.

Traci: Andy...

Andy: I am just saying, maybe he got spooked.

Andy's phone rings, Sam is calling.

Andy: Hi

Sam: Hey, listed I am pretty tired. I think I am going to head home.

Andy: What? You were suppose to come here.

Sam: I know, it has been a long day. I need some sleep. I will see you when you get home. _He hang up the phone leaving Andy more annoyed than ever._

Traci: Well?

Andy: He is not coming. Do you mind bringing me home. I don't know what is going on with him but I really have to talk to him.

Traci: Yeah sure, let's go.

_Traci drops Andy off at her place and she heads up the stairs getting angrier with every step she takes. She also had a pit in her stomach because she knew what was coming next. It was all too much for him, living together, talking about children. He was going to bail on her just like her mom._

_She got to the front door and took a deep breath, she knew if this was going to happen she needed to get it over with._

_She walked in to find the lights turned low. He must be sleeping already. She tried to be quiet and walked into the living room to find candles lit everywhere and a bottle of champagne with 2 glasses on the coffee table. What was going on?_

Sam: Welcome home.

Andy: What is all this?

Sam: A celebration.

Andy: Sam, if you are about to break up with me I don't really think it is cause for a celebration.

Sam: Break up with you? What are you talking about?

Andy: You have been acting strange all week. Running out the door, making private phone calls and now lying. Honestly Sam if you are going to end this I need you to just do it and get it over with.

Sam: Andy, calm down. Come here sit down. I have some things I want to say, can you just let me say them please?

Andy: Go ahead.

Sam: Ok. I remember the day we met like it was yesterday. I was so mad at you, well I wanted to be mad at you. I gave you a hard time, I yelled at you but at the end of the day when I went home and went to bed that night, I couldn't get you out of my head. I fought it for the longest time, I tried to tell myself that you were better with some one else, some one more stable than me. But, I never stopped wanting to be with you, not for a second. I was always afraid to tell you how I felt, I think partly because I was worried that you didn't feel the same, and partly becauseI had never felt that way about anyone in my life...it scared the hell out of me. Here is the thing...it doesn't scare me anymore, and more than that I don't want to waste anymore time.

Andy has tears coming down her face : Sam, what are you saying.

Sam wipes away the tears from her eyes: What I am saying is...You are the love of my life... will you marry me? _He takes a ring from his pocket and holds it out to her._

_Andy looks stunned, though it may have all been obvious to anyone else she did not really see this coming. She had convinced herself that things were over between them._

Andy: What did you just say?

Sam: I said...Will you marry me? _Andy just stares at him and starts to cry._

Andy: Yes, of course I will marry you.

Sam places the ring on her finger gives her a passionate kiss. They pour the champagne and continue the celebration until finally ending up in bed. They lay their after.

Andy: I cannot stop smiling.

Sam: Me too baby, me too. You know, for a second there I thought you were going to say no.

Andy: Well I thought you were going to break up with me when I came home. This...well, I was not expecting this.

Sam: Why would you ever think that?

Andy: Because, you lied to me about where you were twice today, and like i said you have been weird all week.

Sam: Well, I have been weird because I have been a little nervous.

Andy: Where you you this morning?

Sam: Having breakfast with Tommy.

Andy: You had breakfast with my dad.

Sam: Yup, I asked for his blessing.

Andy: Seriously?

Sam: Yes seriously. I asked your mom too. I did it today because I was worried it might slip if I gave them too much warning. And tonight I wanted to get home and get things ready before you got here. Oliver and Nash were in on it.

Andy: They know?!

Sam: Yes they know, and actually you better call Nash and tell her the good news.

Andy: I really, really do love you.

Sam: I love you too.

Andy: Did you really lay in bed thinking about me the day we met?

Sam: I really did.

Andy: You want to know a secret? I could not get you out of my head that night either, and pretty much ever day since then.

**So, despite what I said before, I am not done just yet. I have a few more ideas, so no sense in ending it now. Thanks for all the reviews. Hopefully this chapter was satisfying. -Kay**


	22. Chapter 22

_Andy hangs up the phone and sam _

Sam: Sooo...what did Nash say?

Andy: She is really happy for us. She said Jerry would have been really happy too.

Sam: Yeah...he really would be.

Andy: I am sorry he is not here, Sam.

Sam: Me too...he is still looking out for me though, you know?

Andy: I do. I feel guilty.

Sam: Why?

Andy: I don't know, Trace and Jerry were suppose to be getting married. Now he is gone. It was suppose to be them...

Sam: I know, but you know what, Jerry is always looking over all of us, and he knows he has nothing to worry about, because Tracy has us.

Andy: When did you get so smart?

Sam: What? Isn't that why you are marrying me?

Andy: Um no...I am marrying you because you look good in a uniform.

Sam: Oh really? That's good...I am marrying you because you look so damn good out of uniform...

The following morning they arrive at work, and neither can keep the smiles off their faces.

Andy opens the door to the truck and pauses: Hey, umm...

Sam: What?

Andy: I need to tell Luke

Sam says nothing just give a face of disapproval.

Andy: look, I know it is kind of weird...I just feel like he should hear it from me you know?

Sam: I guess...

Andy: Sam, Luke and I are the past, I just feel like I owe him the courtesy .

Sam: I get it. Truth be told Callaghan and I have been...well, i don't want him at our wedding but ...we have been getting along. I do that for you.

Andy: I know, and I love you for it. Ok, I am going to be late. I want to catch Luke before Parade

Sam: Good luck with Callaghan.

Andy leans in and gives him a kiss: I am marrying you...not him.

Sam: Thank God for that.

Andy walks into the D's office. Sam went into the locker room to give her a few minutes to talk to Luke.

Andy knows on the door

Luke: Hey, Sam isn't in here.

Andy: I know, I actually came to see you.

Luke: Oh yeah? What's up?

Andy: Look, this is awkward.

Luke: Come on, you use to tell me everything. What is it?

Andy: Sam and I are getting married. I wanted you to hear it from me.

Luke was clearly taken aback

Luke: Oh...wow. Well, congratulations.

Andy: Thank you. I just don't want things to be weird with us.

Luke: Nah, I am happy for you.

Andy: Thanks Luke, seriously.

Luke: you are going to be late for parade.

Andy: Right. Ok, have a good one.

Luke sits at his desk after she leaves. He tries to focus on his work but he can't. She is getting married. He knew they loved each other, and that there live together but something about them getting married felt so final. He was not ready for it, and he started to wonder if maybe he should tell her how he feels before it is too late...

His thoughts were interrupted when Sam walked in.

Sam: Callaghan

Luke: Swarek, i hear congratulations are in order.

Sam: Thank you, we are excited.

Luke: I'll bet.

Sam: I have to go question a witness. I will catch you later.

Sam walked out feeling uneasy. It was no secret that they did not like each other but he thought they had an understanding.

Oliver: Hey, Sammy!

Sam: Morning Shaw

Oliver: Congratulations man! How do you feel?

Sam: Good, good.

Oliver: What's wrong with you?

Sam: What do you mean?

Oliver: Nothing, I just thought you would be a little more excited.

Sam: Sorry. I am...we are, really happy.

Oliver: OK so what is the problem?

Sam: Callaghan...i get the feeling that he is not happy about this engagement.

Oliver: Uhh what did you want? Balloons and a parade? You are marrying his ex fiancé.

Sam: I know, I just thought he had moved on.

Oliver: I am sure he has.

Sam: I don't think so. I think he just realized what he lost. If he knows what is good for him he better stay away from her

Oliver: Well, things have been a little boring around here lately, nothing liek a love triangle to spice things up.

Sam gives him a nasty look and walks away. Oliver follow him.

Oliver: Kidding Sammy, I was just kidding.


	23. Chapter 23

Frank: Alright, you have your assignments. Serve, protect, and...Epstein don't let anyone steal your squad.

Andy: Sir, I did not get an assignment.

Frank: Oh sorry McNally, I thought Callaghan talked to you. You are working with him today?

Andy: Ok...do you know why?

Frank: No, he just requested you.

Andy: Ok, thank you.

Frank walks away and Gail chimed in.

Gail: Luke huh? Having second thoughts?

Andy: Gail...

Gail: I am kidding...sort of. Does he know you and Swarek are getting married?

Andy: I told him this morning.

Gail: And?

Andy: He was fine.

Gail: Andy please.

Andy: Seriously.

Gail: Okay, whatever you say. So why did he request you? Seems a little odd, especially when he could have had me.

Andy: Is this your way of congratulating me?

Gail: Obviously.

Andy: How are things with Nick?

Gail: You are stalling.

Andy: Fine.

Gail: Penny tonight to celebrate.

Andy: See you there.

Andy walks into the D's office, Sam sees her and smiles.

Sam: Well this is a nice surprise.

Andy: Yeah, well...

Luke: Andy...we have to get going.

Sam: Uh where?

Luke: Andy is working with me today.

Andy shoots Traci a look, and she just shakes her head.

Sam: Really? How did that happen?

Luke: I requested her. I am opening up a cold case that she worked on me with when she started here.

Sam: Convenient.

Andy: Alright, lets just get to work.

Andy and Luke walk out of the D's office and Sam stares at them as they are walking out

Traci: You are the one she is marrying... you remember that right?

Sam: I know.

Traci: He bugs you doesn't he?

Sam: Yup.

Traci: Well, don't let him. You got the girl.

Sam: You are right. Alright, enough about him we have work to do.

Andy and Luke spent all morning going through files. Andy loved her job and was willing to do anything to solve a case but this was beginning to feel ridiculous.

Andy: Luke...why are we doing this?

Luke: Sorry?

Andy: It's just that, when we worked on this case before you said it wasn't going anywhere. There was not enough evidence.

Luke: Yeah, so I decided to reopen it.

Andy: Why today?

Luke: WHat exactly are you saying.

Andy: I don't know, this morning I tell you I am getting married. You mention nothing about working together when I saw you which only leads me to believe that you decided to have me work on this case after the fact. I just want to know why.

Luke: Andy, I was going to tell you when you walked into my office, you kind of caught me off guard with the whole wedding thing. I have moved on, and you clearly have so can we just get back to work please?

Andy: Sure. Luke, I'm sorry I just...

Luke: Forget it just get back to work.

_Luke felt a little guilty for snapping at her...and lying. She knew him too well, the case was an excuse to be close to her. Luke had only found out a few hours earlier but he would never get use to the idea that she was marrying Sam. He had tried to be happy for her, I mean who was he to talk, he was the one who cheated on her. But it didn't matter how many ways he tried to convince himself that they were over, he still missed her it just took him until now to realize how much._

_The rest of the day was pretty quiet and a little awkward, Luke and Andy only spoke when absolutely necessary and when the work was done for the day Andy could not get away from him fast enough. She got into the locker room to find Traci changing._

Traci: Hey! Sooo, how did it go?

Andy: Ugh, awful. I basically accused him of being jealous. I feel like an idiot. He was so mad Trace.

Traci: I wouldn't beat yourself up over it, I would have thought the same thing. Sam sure did.

Andy: Oh no, what did he say.

Traci: It was not so much what he said, it was more the look on his face that gave him away? He looked like he wanted to kill Luke.

Andy: Oh boy, well this should be fun!

Traci: Forget Luke, you are engaged! Now get dressed so we can go celebrate! Sam finished up a little early and Oliver wanted to take him for a celebratory drink so I told him I would bring you.

Andy: Sounds good, hey before we go I wanted to ask you something.

Traci: Sure, what's up?

Andy: You have been by me through everything, even when things have been difficult in your own life you have stood by me so I was hoping that you would do the same on my wedding day...will you be my maid of honor?

Traci: Of course! I can't believe it took you all day to ask!

Andy: I love you Trace, thank you.

Traci: Right back at ya.

Oliver, Frank, and Sam are at the Penny waiting for Andy and everyone to get off their shift.

Oliver: Well I can't believe this day finally came...you FINALLY smartened up and took my advice.

Sam: Ohhh your advice?

Oliver: Please, I knew you were going to marry her from the day you met her.

Frank: How much have you had to drink Shaw?

Oliver: Fine! Maybe not the day you met but I know you brother, I knew you were in love with her early on. i am glad you finally smartened up and put a ring on her finger!

Frank: Congratulations Sammy!

Sam: Thank you, both of you.

Oliver: Cheers, brother.

Andy: What drinking with out us?!

Sam: I had to get a head start to keep up with you!

Andy: Ha- Ha Very funny.

Oliver: McNally! Or should I start calling you Swarek? This is going to get confusing.

Andy: McNally is fine, Oliver.

Sam: Oh really? We can talk about that at home_ Sam says to her with a smile and a wink._

_Andy looked around and saw all her friends and all of Sam's coming together to celebrate and it felt good. It was amazing, everyday since they got back together she felt as though things could not get any better, but they kept getting better every day. How did she get so lucky. She looked over at Gail and Nick and hoped that things were going as well for her friends._

Gail: So, they are really doing it. Getting married I mean.

Nick: I know, it is crazy, feels like yesterday Andy and I were sitting in a cover apartment crying on each others shoulder.

Gail: Aww you cried? Sucker.

Nick: I was not being literal.

Gail: Yeah yeah, I know you Collins.

Nick: You do indeed. So when are you moving out of your parents house.

Gail: Where did that come from?

Nick: For starters you are too old to live at home.

Gail: HEY!

Nick: It is true. Furthermore, I would like to be able to see you and spend the night with out feeling like Darth Vadar...I mean your mother, is giving me the death stare all the time.

Gail: She loves you.

Nick: She calls me Chris!

Gail: Oh, please, she us to call Chris by some one else's name.

Nick: Was it Nick?

Gail: No

Nick: Point made.

Chris: I am sorry...did I just hear you say that Mrs. Peck calls you Chris? That's awesome!

Dov: That is pretty good...especially since she hated Chris.

Nick: Shut up and get back to your darts please.

Gail: Grumpy.

Nick: Just think about getting a place...please.

Gail: fine. I will think about it. Happy?

Nick: Yes, thank you.

Gail: Oh boy.

Nick: What?

Gail: I didn't realize Luke was here. He is over in the corner. He looks wasted... Traci mentioned that he might be trying to get between Sam and Andy.

Nick: Why the hell would he do that? They have been over for a long time haven't they?

Gail: Well, we were over for a long time and I never go over you.

_Luke walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. He wasn't even sure why he was there after what had happened with Andy but he knew he needed to clear the air. He say Andy take her phone out and walk outside. He figured now was as good of time as any._

_Andy was standing outside leaving her dad a message, Luke wanted for her to hang up the phone to speak._

Luke: Hey

Andy jumped: Hey...you scared me.

Luke: Sorry, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to apologize for today.

Andy: Luke honestly, let's forget about it. it was my fault.

Luke: You weren't wrong.

Andy: What?

Luke: I didn't need to work on that case. I just said that because I wanted to spend some time with you.

Andy: I don't understand.

Luke: Look, i tried to be supportive and let you be happy but you cannot marry him. We were the ones who should be married right now.

Andy: Luke, you are drunk and you don't know what you are saying. That was a long time again and a lot changed

Luke: Maybe so, but the one thing that never changed is how I feel about you. Andy I still love you.

Andy: Luke, please stop. Let me call you a cab to take you home.

_Andy looked down at her phone to dial and as she did Luke grabbed her face and kissed her. Andy instantly pulled away but it was too late, she looked up to see Sam standing there...just when she thought things couldn't get any better...they just got a little worse._


	24. Chapter 24

_What happened next happened so fast Andy couldn't have stopped it if she tried. It felt like one minute he was standing in the doorway and the next minute he was standing in front of her beating the crap out of Luke, she couldn't stop him it was probably only 30 seconds before Dov and Chris pulled Sam off Luke, it felt like he had been pounding on him for an eternity. Even when Chris and Dov came, he broke away and got in a few more hits. Andy stood there shocked, she had never seen him like this, this angry. She screamed begging him to stop but her screams fell on deaf ears. Finally the boys pulled Sam away and Luke stayed on the ground grunting._

_Oliver and Frank ran out and saw lLuke laying there._

Frank: Epstein call and ambulance!

Frank walks over to Sam

Frank: What the hell did you do? You know, what never mind don't say a word until we find out if Callaghan is going to press charges. Go home Swarek.

Sam just stood there staring at Andy. She looked so upset, and she looked at him as though as she was so disappointed. She walked up to Oliver and then came back to Sam.

Andy: Give me your keys.

Sam: I am fine, Andy.

Andy: Fine? You are fine? Good for you! Give me your keys. Oliver is going to take you home.

Sam: Where are you going?

Andy: To the hospital to make sure Luke is alright.

Sam : Andy, please come home with me.

Andy: I will be home once I know Luke is going to be ok. Goodbye Sam.

_The way she said goodbye to him was unsettling...he couldn't stop thinking about it. That or the way she looked at him._

Sam: I really screwed up.

Oliver: Why did you do that? I mean I know you don't like the guy, Sam but geez man, we were having such a good night.

Sam: He kissed her.

Oliver: What? Did she...?

Sam: No, She pushed him away. I don't know, he was just pawing at her and to see him kiss her, I just...

Oliver: I get it brother.

Sam: This has been such a good night, and then that happened. I lost it. She looked so disappointed.

Oliver: She will be OK, she just needs some time. Is it bothering you that she is with him right now?

Sam: She is Andy, it doesn't surprise me.

Oliver: That's not what I asked you, I asked if it bothered you.

Sam: Thanks for the ride brother, i will see you tomorrow. That is, if I have not been suspended.

_Sam walked into the apartment and looked around the living room, just the night before he had proposed and now he was standing there by himself while his fiance was at the hospital with her ex. Not a good feeling not even close. He laid on the couch waiting for her to come home._

_Andy walked into Luke's hospital room after he was done getting stitches. He saw her and smiled._

Luke: You're here.

Andy: Yup. How are you feeling?

Luke: Aside from the headache, I am good. Glad to see you.

Andy: What the hell was that tonight?

Luke: He is the one who hit me, ask him.

Andy: Can you blame him?

Luke: I suppose not.

Andy: Why did you kiss me?

Luke: Because, I miss you.

Andy: Since I got engaged?

Luke: Andy...

Andy: No seriously. We broke up, we went our separate ways. I thought we were in a good place where, we could be friends.

Luke: I have never seen you as my friend Andy. You should know that. I screwed up with Jo, I wish I could take it back but I can't.

Andy: It doesn't matter anymore.

Luke: It does matter! You are the love of my life. I messed up but I want to fix it.

Andy: Luke, I am going to say something and I am not saying it to hurt you. I am not the love of your life, it I was you never would have slept with Jo, and I never would have wanted to be with Sam. But you did sleep with Jo, and I fell in love with Sam. If we were meant to be, If I were the love of your life that would not have happened.

Luke: Yeeaah.

Andy: You know I am right. I am sorry this hurt you, me getting married. But you can't have me work on some fake case to spend time with me and you certainly can't be kissing me. I am truly, truly sorry that Sam did this but you shouldn't have done what you did either.

Luke: I suppose I did provoke him.

Andy: You think?

Luke: I'm sorry Andy, I guess I just was wondering if things would be different if I hadn't slept with Jo. I have always regretted it.

Andy: I know, I still care about you Luke. I would hope that we could be friends

Luke: We can try.

Andy: Ok, I need to go home.

Luke: Sam must be thrilled you are here.

Andy: Don't look so happy about it! Goodnight Luke.

Luke: Bye Andy.

_Andy stood outside their condo door hoping that Sam was asleep. She was not in the mood to deal with any of this now. She defended Sam to Luke but she was so angry at him she could barely see straight. She opened the door to find Sam sitting on the couch. No TV, no music, just sitting in the dark waiting for her._

Sam: Hey.

Andy: Hi

Sam: Andy I...

Andy: Sam, I am tired. I am going to bed.

She walks into the bedroom, Sam is right behind her but she slams the door in his face.

Sam: Andy come on. Andy!

Andy swings the door open.

Andy: Sam, it is 3am and this has been a really long night.

Sam: I did what I felt like I had to do.

Andy: Seriously? So you him laying there on the ground after the first three punches and you kept hitting him because that is what you just had to do? Really, Sam?

Sam: I just saw him kissing you with his hands all over you. I lost it.

Andy: You can't do that, you can't use that as an excuse every time something happens. I am an adult Sam and I had it handled. I thought we got passed this? I thought you trusted me.

Sam: I do...more than anyone.

Andy: So why do that? I mean fine, if you punched him once I would have expected that but to go after him like that...

Sam: Please come sit down with me. Please.

_Andy Follows him to the couch and sits down, looking annoyed but willing to listen...that was a start. _

Sam: I really messed up tonight. I was having so much fun you know, celebrating with everyone. You had been gone for a little while so I just went to check and make sure you were ok. When I walked out there and saw him kissing you. For a split second, before you pushed him away. I thought I lost you to him.

Andy: Sam...

Sam: That wasn't me tonight. I lost my cool. It is crazy, I kept calm with Boyd, and Anton. But Callaghan...it's a whole other story.

Andy: Why do you let him get to you like that?

Sam: I don't know.

Andy: You must have some idea.

Sam: You loved him first! Happy?


	25. Chapter 25

Andy: What?

Sam: No, you know what? I'm sorry, really I ruined what started out as a perfect night, we just got engaged and then I go and just punch Calla...

Andy: Sam! Stop, just stop for a second. Rewind. So you hate Luke because I loved him before you... is that true?

Sam: No

Andy: That is what you said.

Sam: I was pissed at him because he kissed you.

Andy: That is not what you just said.

Sam: I don't know.

Andy: Is that true?

_Sam takes a deep breath and hangs his head_: I know what you had with him...I know it wasn't the same as what we have.

Andy: Exactly, I have told you that many times. So what is the problem?

Sam: It bothers me ok? I know you love me. But seeing him kissing you. Just reminded me of the way things started with us. The last time I remember losing my cool like that was during the re-train a few years back.

Andy: I remember, you challenged the detectives and then you beat that crap out of Luke.

Sam: I was so pissed, I thought I was finally getting a shot with you, and when I realized I wasn't I just lost it. Same thing happened tonight only there was no padding.

Andy: You can't just go punching Luke because we dated before.

Sam: You lived with him, you were going to marry him.

Andy: Yes, you're right. I did and I was...but I didn't. I was not ready to get married then.

Sam: But you are now?

Andy: To you I am. I jumped the gun with Luke, and he did with me. I thought that if I just married him that I would forget about you and all the doubts I had. It was stupid but it is the truth. But I didn't want to forget about you. And the doubts, well they came long before Jo walked back in his life. I loved Luke but I was always in love with you.

Sam smiled, he knew she meant it and he felt stupid that he even needed to hear it but it felt good nonetheless.

Andy: Dammit.

Sam: What?

Andy: You are an ass, here I am pissed off at you and some home I am making you feel better.

Sam: Well don't fight it.

Andy: What you did was really messed up. You owe him an apology.

Sam: You are not defending him?

Andy: No I am not, you were both idiots tonight.

Sam: Yeah, I know. He must have loved that you were at the hospital.

Andy: He loved that it would make you mad. He was right.

Sam: He was. So did he sit there and tell you what an awful person I am?

Andy: No, he knew he asked for it...not all of it. But...

Sam: But what?

Andy: He told me he loved me and he regretted what happened with Jo.

Sam falls silent for a moment trying to calm himself down before he speaks.

Sam : He told you he loves you? As in, he is STILL in love with you?

Andy: Well, I don't...

Sam: No, Andy. See...this is why I punched the guy! I don't trust him! He says he is cool with everything, congratulates us and then he makes is move. Who does that?

Andy: Look, I am not going to defend anything he did tonight. He was out of line and he knows it.

Sam: Oh really? He knows? Does that mean you punched him? Because you should have.

Andy: I think he was punched enough for one night don't you?

Sam: That remains to be seen. Is he trying to get you back?

Andy: No, I mean, I think it was his intent at first. But I reminded him that things did not work out with us for a reason.

Sam: And you meant it?

Andy: Are you seriously asking me that?

Sam: Yeah.

Andy: Why? I am marrying you, Sam.

Sam: Is that what you really want?

Andy looks at him with tears in her eyes. He really doesn't get it, how much she loves him, and she is only just now realizing it...

Andy: There is nothing, and I mean nothing, that I want more than to be your wife. I love you more than anything in this world and I would do anything for you. I want you to believe that. I need you to believe that. Luke, is a friend. Some one I cared about in another life. You were the one I was always waiting for. I want the wedding and the house, and the kids with you. I will even take Boo Radley.

Sam Laughs and wipes the tears from Andy's eyes.

Sam: I'm sorry for everything that happened tonight. I am just so terrified of losing you. Everything has been so great, and tonight I just...I don't know, I thought...

Andy: You are never going to lose me, not to anyone or anything.

Sam: I love you.

Andy: I love you too.

Sam: I am sorry I hit him.

Andy: I am sorry he kissed me. He did have it coming but next time one punch will do.

Sam: Oh, there better not be a next time!

Andy laughs and kisses him: Alright. It is so late time to go to bed!

Sam: Do I get to sleep in our room or and I stuck out here.

Andy: Very funny.

Sam and Andy lay in bed she snuggles in close while he plays with her hair.

Andy: What do you think Frank is going to do?

Sam: Eh, maybe a couple days suspension but that will be it.

Andy: Are you sure?

Sam: Yeah, I mean I know I was wrong but Frank will understand...I think. If not you will just have to be my sugar mama.

Andy: I would have no one to nag me at work then.

Sam: Hilarious.

Andy: Can we talk about something happy...I was so happy earlier what happened?

Sam laughs: Luke happened.

Andy: Sam!

Sam: Ok, Ok. I have something happy we can talk about?

Andy: I hope it is not beating up Luke.

Sam: No more Luke. When do you want to get married?

A huge smile crosses Andy's face

Andy: I don't know...soon.

Sam: I like that idea. The sooner the better.

Andy: Ok, I will talk to Traci tomorrow...well, later today I guess. We have to go to sleep. You need to rest up for you suspension.

Sam: You are on a roll tonight.

Andy: That's why you love me.

Sam: One of many reasons...Night babe.


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks for your patience guys, sorry for the delay. The wedding to come very soon:-)

The following day Sam walked into work to find Frank waiting for him. Andy gave same a look wishing him luck. She knew what was going to happen, and she knew he kind of deserved it but she couldn't help but feel badly. If she had seen him with another woman she probably wouldn't have reacted so well either.

Traci: Morning...how did the night go? How is Sam...and Luke?

Andy: They will live.

Traci: How are you?

Andy: I am over it. I mean if it happens again I will kill them both but Sam and I talked it out. We are fine. In fact, he really wants to push up the wedding.

Traci: When?

Andy: Sooner the better.

Traci: How do you feel about that?

Andy: Honestly? I feel great. We gave waited long enough to be together. I just want to be his wife. Ugghh. I am sorry Traci, I am being completely insensitive.

Traci: How many time do I have to tell you I am fine! I am just so happy for you guys and I cannot wait until you are married!

Andy: I am glad you said that because we have a lot of work to do. Alright I am riding with Oliver today. You know how he gets when he is hungry...gotta go!

Traci heads to the D's office where she finds Sam.

Traci: Well, well if it isn't Muhammad Ali himself.

Sam: Ha Ha very funny.

Traci: How much trouble are you in?

Sam: Suspended for 3 days.

Traci: Sounds like you lucked out.

Sam: Well I asked Frank how he would feel if he found Diaz kissing Noelle...He had pity on me.

Traci: Sooo...I saw Andy. She said you want to push up the wedding.

Sam: You sound concerned about that?

Traci: More curious...what is the rush?

Sam: No rush, I just don't want to wait anymore. I don't want to waste anymore time.

Traci: Are you sure that is it? It doesn't have anything to do with Luke?

Sam: Look, I am not going to lie...seeing him kissing her, even though it was a second...it scared the hell out of me.

Traci: That doesn't explain why you are in a rush to get married. Last night really freaked you out didn't it? You Sam Swarek, are terrified you are going to lose her aren't you?

Sam: No!

Traci: Sam.

Sam: Ugh...Jerry really rubbed off on you.

Traci: You were his best friend, and you are marrying my best friend. I like to think I know you fairly well at this point. And I think you are scared. You have no reason to be you know that...you should know that.

Sam: I know she loves me. I know she wants to marry me. I guess last night, I don't know...I was scared that she was going to come to her senses and realize she can do so much better than me.

Traci: You are not giving yourself enough credit, she is crazy in love with you and you know it. I will tell you this a million times if I have to...DO NOT LET LUKE GET IN YOUR HEAD! Be happy she picked you!

Sam: You are right. Maybe we should wait and take our time to prepare for the wedding.

Traci: Oh hell no, you promised us a wedding you are giving us a wedding.

Sam laughs: Ok, Thanks Nash. Seriously as always you give me good advice...much better than Shaw would.

Traci: Thanks...I think. Where are you headed?

Sam: Well, I have 3 days off...I suppose I should find a place for us to get married.

Traci: You are going to find a wedding venue? By yourself?

Sam: Why not?

Traci: I am coming with you.

Sam: Don't you have work to do?

Traci: Yeah...I have to make sure you don't screw this up.

Oliver: So moving this wedding along...glad to see Sammy is not stuck in the dog house for too long.

Andy: Yeah. I think he has suffered enough.

Oliver: Uhhh yeah, if I saw Zoe kissing another guy I would have beat the hell out of him...sorry too soon?

Andy: A little.

Oliver: Look, Callaghan is a good guy, I have always liked him but he stepped over the line last night.

Andy: I agree. he knows it. Can we talk about something else? Anything else?

Oliver: Yes...Lunch. let's talk about lunch.

Andy: Where do you want to go.

Oliver: Oh...I know the perfect place.

5 minutes later they pulled into a bakery.

Andy: A Bakery? For Lunch?

Oliver: Listen, i am not going to this wedding unless there is a good cake. Plus I have not had a reason to go cake tasting since I got married.

Andy: I am impressed Oliver.

Oliver: Well what's a best man for if not to go cake tasting?

Andy: Point taken...let's go.

Andy walks into the condo to find Sam cooking dinner.

Andy: Wow, I could get use to this.

Andy walks behind Sam who is standing at the stove and wraps her arms around his waist and kisses his neck.

Sam: Well if this is the greeting I get I will get suspended more often.

Andy: Hilarious. Anyway what did you do with you 1st day of suspension?

Sam: I go the truck washed, Found a place to get married, and went to the gym. You?

Andy: Oh, we had a robbery, some drunks...wait what? You found a place for us to get married?!

Sam: Well, I found something I liked that I thought you would like but it is really up to you.

Andy: God you are sexy, cooking dinner and planning a wedding. Are their any other talents that I should know about?

Sam: Oh just wait until after dinner and I will show you.

Andy: Sooo tell me where are we getting married?

Sam hands andy a picture of a beautiful house with a stunning garden in the back.

Andy: Sam, it is beautiful...where did you find this? How did you find this?

Sam: Well, as much as I would like to take all the credit, Nash helped me.

Andy wraps her arms around Sam: How did I get so damn lucky?

Sam: I am pretty sure I am the lucky one. So...we can do it in 2 weeks...what do you think?

Andy: I think it is good that Oliver likes cake.

Sam: What?

Andy: We went cake tasting today...Oliver's idea. He is fulfilling his best man duties.

Sam: Of course he is...so what is it?

Andy: Red Velvet. So can we really do this? In 2 weeks?

Sam: Sweetheart, if there is anything I have learned in the past few years, it is that you and I can do anything. A wedding, that's nothing for us.

Sam kisses andy and she smiles at him

Sam: What?

Andy: We are getting married! In 2 weeks!

Sam: It cannot be soon enough. But we need to figure out who we are going to invite.

Andy: Well, our friends at work, my mom and dad, Sarah...what about your parents?

Sam: Well, given that my dad is in Jail that is not going to happen.

Andy: What about your mom?

Sam: I have not spoken to my mother in years. I rather she not be there. But I do want Sarah and her family there.

Andy: Good. A nice small wedding.

Sam: Sounds perfect to me. Alright, I am going to get dinner, you get the wine, we have some celebrating to do.

Andy smiles and gets the wine glasses, she can't help but wonder about Sam's mother. The thought occurs to her to try to get in touch with her. That thought was fleeting when she thought about being abandoned by her own mother, and how she never would have forgiven anyone sticking their nose in her business. She could not do the same thing to Sam. It was their day and it had to be perfect, she was not going to let anyone or anything get in the way of that.

What Andy didn't know, what she couldn't know was that Mary Swarek was on a bus bound for Toronto. Bound and determined to see her son...


	27. Chapter 27

**Once again, thank you for your patience! Work has kept me very busy lately but thanks to a big snow storm on the East Coast I am housebound and able to finish. Thank you so much for all your feedback and I look forward to hearing your thoughts on the final chapter...**

It was a week until the wedding and Andy was busy running around getting everything prepared. She had been waiting for this day longer than she even realized, or longer than she was willing to admit, either way, it had to be perfect.

Sam was at home trying to plan a surprise honeymoon for Andy. He did not have a lot of time to do it, so he was taking advantage of their only day off before the wedding. He was on the on the phone making a hotel reservation when her heard a knock at the door.

Sam: I'm sorry, do you mind holding on a minute?

Sam took the phone away from his ear and opened the door. When she saw the woman standing on the other side of it, his face grew pale, and his knees weak. It was her, it was his mother.

Without a word, Sam hangs up the phone. and Stares at his mother.

Sam: Can I help you?

Mary: Sam, I...

Sam: What are you doing here?

Mary: I just wanted...I needed to see you, to speak with you.

Sam: I don't have anything to say to you.

Mary: Please, can I come in? I got to town a week ago, I have been trying to get the courage to come talk to you. PLEASE Sam!

Sam walks away leaving the door open, Mary takes that as an invitation to come in so she follows him.

Sam: Would you like anything to drink? Water, coffee, oh wait, it is 10am...you must want a whiskey, right? I know that was always your drink of choice.

Mary: I deserve that.

Sam: Just the truth. What do you want, why are you here?

Mary: I talked to your sister.

Sam: I'm sorry, you talked to Sarah? When?

Mary: A couple weeks ago. She told me you were getting married.

Sam: She should not have told you anything, she should not have even let you in the door.

Mary: You Did.

Sam: My mistake. please leave.

Mary: I have something I came to say to you and I really want you to listen to me.

Sam: Make it fast, I would rather you leave before Andy gets home.

Mary: Andy...Sarah said that was your fiancé's name. She is beautiful.

Sam: Excuse me? How would you know?

Mary: Sarah...she had a photo of the 2 of you in her house. You both look so happy, so in love.

Sam: Can you just get to the reason you came, I am busy and really don't have time for all the small talk.

Mary: Sorry, I'm nervous. I have been wanting to come see you for a very long time.

Sam: Well, I have not seen you since I left when I was 18, I never came home or tried to call you so I figured you might take the hint.

Mary: I did, I got it. But if I am being honest, it took me a long time to understand why you left. The drinking, I just couldn't stop. It clouded my judgement.

Sam: That is the understatement of the century.

Mary: I need to get this out. Please...

Sam: Fine

Mary: When your dad and I got divorced, you were only 5. I don't know what you remember about that time but I took it really hard. I felt like a failure, and I started drinking. I always enjoyed a glass of wine, but this was different. I felt like I couldn't function with out it. As you know, it got out of control. Your dad tried to get full custody of you kids. I was able to fight it because, I am a mother and had more rights. But looking back, I know I should have let your father take you. It would have been the right thing to do. But I loved you both too much, and I was selfish.

Sam: You think? Selfish doesn't even Begin to...

Mary: I know, I made so many mistakes. We could sit here for weeks talking about all the bad choices I made. The point it, I am sorry. I am sorry I chose alcohol over you and your sister. I can't tell you how sorry I am about that but I truly am.

Sam: Mary, saying that you are sorry does not just fix everything. It doesn't fix anything actually.

Mary: I didn't expect to just come in here and have you forgive me. But I want you to know that I am sorry, and I am sober. I have been sober for 2 years now.

Sam: Congratulations.

Mary: Sam...

Sam: Look, I am happy for you, glad you are sober. I don't wish you any ill will, I just don't want you in my life.

Mary: Please, I just want to know you. To know Andy...I just...

At that moment Andy walks into the condo.

Andy: Hi, I'm sorry am I interrupting something?

Sam stands up and opens his mouth to talk but Mary beats him to the punch.

Mary: Andy, you are even more beautiful in person! I am Mary Swarek, Sam's mom.

Andy looks confused but then smiles: Hi, it is so nice to meet you.

Mary walks up to Andy and gives her a big hug. Andy is at first stunned but hugs Mary back. She makes eye contact with Sam and could tell how uncomfortable he was.

Andy pulls away with a smile still on her face: Mary, it is so nice to finally meet you. I am so sorry to have to do this but Sam and I have to go. We have a meeting with the pastor who is marrying us.

Mary: I understand. i know it is a busy time. Andy, I would love to get to know you a little better.

Andy: Uhhh, yeah me too. OK, how about lunch tomorrow?

Sam shoots Andy a look.

Mary: I would love that! here you go, here is my number. Just call me tomorrow and let me know where I should meet you.

Andy: Looking forward to it.

Mary: Sam, I really want to see you again. I am not going to push you, I know you need time but I really...

Sam: I am not as nice as Andy is. I think today was enough. Good luck with everything.

Mary: Ok, well. Thank you for hearing me out.

Sam: Yup.

Andy: I'll walk you out.

Andy comes back a minute later and finds Sam on the couch with his head in his hands. She sits next to him and puts her hand on his back.

Andy: Talk to me.

Sam: She just showed up. Out of the blue. Says she saw Sarah a few weeks ago.

Andy: Did Sarah say anything?

Sam: Nothing! I can't believe she didn't say anything. Also, you are not having lunch with her tomorrow.

Andy: Sam, I told her I would.

Sam: So tell her no. I don't want her in our lives. I don't want to know her and i certainly don't want her knowing you!

Andy: She is your mom, I would like to know her.

Sam: I don't what her in our lives. She brings nothing but trouble.

Andy: She seemed fine. I mean I know you said she was an alcoholic, God knows I understand that. She seems better though.

Sam: She says she has been sober for 2 years.

Andy: Do you believe her?

Sam: I don't know what to believe. Do we really have an appointment with the Pastor?

Andy laughs: No, I could tell how uncomfortable you were. I wanted to get her out of here. I am also a child of the crappy mothers club you know, I know the signs of wanting to flee a crazy parent.

Sam: Thank you for understanding.

Andy: I do understand. But I am still having lunch with her tomorrow.

Sam: Andy...

Andy: Look, she is your mom, I would like to at least know her a little. Also, if I meet with her maybe I can get her to back off and understand that you need some space.

Sam: Fine. Just don't believe anything she says. She has a tendency to exaggerate or lie.

Andy: Do you think she was lying today? About her sobriety?

Sam: I don't know, she seemed sober. She looked the best that I can remember. But I don't trust her.

Andy: Why?

Sam: What?

Andy: Tell me, what did she do? I try not to pry because I know you do not like talking about her but I wish you would tell me more...I know there is more. I can tell.

Sam: The list is too long. You know, this is suppose to be the best time of our life I don't want her here clouding that. Bringing back things that she shouldn't.

Andy: Please, tell me something. Anything.

Sam: UUgghh... fine. What do you want to know?

Andy: Why do you hate her so much? I mean, I get the frustration, my dad is an alcoholic but this is something else. Something more.

Sam: The short version...When I was a kid she started drinking. She was upset about the divorce so when she was drinking, she just got angry. She never hurt us but she was terrifying. Throwing things, having fits of rage. Sarah and I would hide in the closet in my room until she gave up and passed out. She never wanted to hurt us. I always knew that, but she did, ya know?

_Andy silently nods her head._

After Sarah was attacked, that is when it all changed. My mom was dating some one she met at the bar. My dad was furious that she was allowing that scumbag around us after what had happened to Sarah. One night my dad came over, he wanted to take us because my mom had been on a bender with Phil, that was her boyfriend. Anyway, my dad shows up. Phil tells him that he can't take us, my father stayed pretty calm and stood his ground. Sarah came into the room and ran toward my dad. Phil grabbed her and threw her against the wall. That was it. My dad lost it. Started pounding on Phil. He couldn't stop. We screamed at him, begged him to stop but he wouldn't. Phil almost died that night and my father went to prison for attempted murder. Sarah and I were put into foster car. I kept in touch with my mother on and off over the years, saw my father a couple of times. But when I was old enough I cut all ties. Walked away for all of that.

Andy: Sam, I'm so sorry. I don't even know what to say.

Sam: You don't have to say anything. I should have told you a long time ago, I just hate talking about it.

Andy: Thank you, for telling me.

Sam: Look, I don't want you to pity me, it was what it was. I guess i didn't want you to look at me differently.

Andy: I do look at you differently, but not because I pity you, because I am proud of you. I didn't think it was possible but it makes me love you even more.

Sam: Well, I will take that. Come here.

_Sam pulls Andy in for a passionate kiss._

Andy: Mmm. I kind of love you.

Sam: I hope so. We are getting married in a week.

Andy: Sooo, your mom.

Sam: Andy! I can't believe i am saying this but can we talk about the wedding,

Andy: you want to talk about the wedding? No guy wants to talk about the wedding.

Sam: Well I would rather practice for the wedding night.

Andy: Ohhh about that...

Sam: What?

Andy: Traci and Gail suggested...no sex until the wedding night.

Sam: WHAT?

Andy: Come on, it will make it a little more special.

Sam: Um, it is always special, I see no need to wait.

Andy: Well I do, we are waiting. It is only a week.

Sam: Oh Come on!

Andy: Love you.

Sam: Yea yea, love you too.

Andy: Next time Swarek, say that with a little more enthusiasm.

Sam: Oh yeah? Well you are going to have to just wait a week then won't you!

Andy: Mean

Sam: ehh.

Andy: Hey, I will cancel lunch tomorrow.

Sam: Thank you. and I do love you very much you know.

Andy: I know.

The following day Andy had left Mary a message telling her she had to cancel, she made up an excuse about being called to a case. She felt bad for lying but she hated when Sam got involved when her mother came to town. She was not going to do the same, especially when he asked her not to, especially when this situation was a lot worse.

Andy was finished before Sam so she went home early. When she got there Mary was waiting for her outside.

Andy: Hi

Mary: Can we talk?

Andy: Mary look, you seem like a nice lady and all and I am glad you are sober. Really, I mean that. But Sam is not ready for this. I don't know that he ever will be. I need to respect that. I am sorry I canceled lunch today but I did it for him.

Mary: I know, you are not a very good liar. I also know that you would do anything for him. I can tell by the way you look at him. I can tell how much you love him.

Andy: I do.

Mary: And I can tell how much he loves you. I have never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. Well, who am I to say. Most of my life is a bit of a fog. But the way he looks at you, it is special.

Andy: Thank you, I am very lucy.

Mary: You both are.

Andy: Look, thank you for coming by, it was really nice to see you again but I really need to go.

Mary: I want a chance, I want a chance to know my son. If I have any hope of that I am going to need your help.

Andy: He isn't ready.

Mary: I have no right to ask you this but, I want to see him get married.

Andy: Ahhh Mary, look I have to be honest with you. I really don't see that happening. He is not even ready to be in a room with you right now. I am not saying that to hurt you I am just being honest. You hurt him. I don't think you meant to hurt him but you did. He had to pay the consequences for your actions. he was just a little boy, he should not have had to deal with all of that. No little kid should have to deal with any of that. But he did and he is a better person for all of it, despite all of it and despite you. So I am sure you are nice, and I'd like to believe that you have changed but Sam is the most important person in my life, so if you being here makes him uncomfortable then I have to ask you to leave. I hope that changes, I hope someday we can all be in a room together, but I today he is not ready.

Mary: I understand.

Andy: I'm sorry.

Mary: Thank you for taking such good care of him.

Andy: It was nice meeting you, hopefully we will meet again.

Andy was cooking dinner when Sam walked in.

Sam: Smells delicious

Andy: Thanks, I have been slaving over the stove.

Sam: I wasn't talking about dinner.

Andy: Back off detective...6 days.

Sam: I have been thinking about this and I really don't think waiting until our wedding day, I mean...

Andy: Not up for discussion.

Sam: Fine.

Andy: I saw Mary today.

Sam But I thought...

Andy: Relax, I canceled the lunch. SHe was waiting outside when I got home.

Sam: What did she say to you. Is she harassing you?

Andy: No, she just wants more time with you. She wanted to go to the wedding.

Sam: You are kidding me? WHat did you say.

Andy: I told her I was going to sit her with Tommy at the dry table.

Sam: Andy!

Andy: Sorry, bad joke. I told her that you were not comfortable with her being here and I asked her to leave and told her that she was not invited to the wedding.

Sam: Thank you

Andy: Hey, I have your back, you know that right? If that means she is not in our lives I am fine with that. But should you change your mind, I am fine with that too.

Sam leans in and kisses Andy. They go the rest of the night with out talking about Mary. As far as Sam is concerned he never wants to talk to her again...

The wedding day finally approaches and Traci and Gail forced Sam out of the condo for the night. He went and stayed at Oliver's and he was not happy about it. No sex until the wedding night was one thing but he did not love being apart from Andy especially when she was sleeping in a bed across town. He picked up his cell phone and dialed her number.

Andy: Good Morning

Sam: Good morning gorgeous.

Andy: How did you sleep?

Sam: Terrible and I blame Peck and Nash for that.

Andy: Well, I have bad news.

Sam: What?

Andy: You are not going to get any sleep tonight either.

Sam: Oh that is the second best news I have heard all day.

Andy: Oh yeah? What was the 1st?

Sam: That you are going to be my wife.

Andy: I love the way that sounds.

Sam: Me too. I have to go, I need to go pick up Sarah at the airport.

Andy: OK, I love you.

Sam: Love you too baby.

Sam went to the airport and picked up Sarah, she looked good. Better than she had in years. Because the wedding was last minute her husband was away on a business trip so she decided to leave the kids with a babysitter and come enjoy the weekend with her brother alone.

Sarah: Sammy!

she runs up to Sam giving him a big hug.

Sam: Good to see you, sis. Thank you for coming.

Sarah: Are you kidding me, I would not have missed it for the world. How is Andy?

Sam: She is good. We are both excited to make this whole thing official. She is so excited to see you.

Sarah: I cannot wait to see her. I am going to see her before the ceremony.

Sam: You are?

Sarah: Yes, i am a bridesmaid remember? Men. Ok let's go get some lunch before we have to get ready.

Sam and Sarah arrived at the restaurant and Sarah decided to cut to the chase

Sarah: I know you saw mom.

Sam: Next subject.

Sarah: Sam. I am serious.

Sam: So am I Sarah, it is my wedding day, the happiest day of my life. There is nothing happy about my memories of her.

Sarah: She is different, she is better.

Sam: Not my concern what she is. I do not care Sarah.

Sarah: Sammy, look at me. I am serious, I have been spending time with her.

Sam: Why? Last time I checked we grew up in the same house. Do you know remember the drinking? The crappy boyfriends, dad going to jail, foster care.

Sarah: It was not all her fault.

Sam: You know what, Sarah...I don't want to talk about this. Seriously.

Sarah: You should give her a chance, try to forgive her. Things are not perfect, I am still upset with her but it is getting better. I am learning to forgive her. I am doing it for myself, not for her. I think you should do it for the same reasons. I think it would make you feel better. Sammy, she really wants to see you get married. I don't see the harm.

Sam: I do. She doesn't deserve that, she doesn't deserve to know me, to know Andy.

Sarah: You are scared aren't you? If you let her in, you are scared that she is going to disappoint you. You are also, fiercely protective of your future wife and you are afraid that Mary will some how hurt Andy..

Sam: Well, she does have a history.

Sarah: You are a stronger person now, and Andy is a strong person. I think you can build a relationship with Mary, and I think someday when you have kids you would like for them to have a grandmother. You are scred of getting hurt, Sam but here is the thing. She can't hurt us anymore. She has done everything she can to hurt us and she can't win anymore.

Sam: How can you forgive her like that? So Easily?

Sarah: It wasn't easy, and it did not happen over night. But once I started to forgive her, it was like this huge weight lifted off my shoulders. Just give it a try.

Sam: Ok, ok... she can come to the wedding but you have to keep an eye on her. And if she pulls anything she is out of there.

Sarah: Fine, perfect whatever you want.

Sam: Looks like whatever you want!

Sarah: Why split hairs. Let's eat. we have a wedding to get to.

Traci, Gail and Sarah help Andy get ready.

Gail: There is still time you know...to run. Nick has his car right outside.

Sarah: Hey, don't talk to my sister-in-law like that. She is not going anywhere.

Andy: Thanks for the offer Gail but I am not running anywhere. I have been waiting for this day for a long time.

Gail: I know, I am really happy for you.

Andy: Thanks Gail. Trace, you ok? You are awfully quiet.

Traci: I am just thinking about Jerry, he would be so happy.

Andy: I know, I wish he was here.

Traci: I feel like he is here.

Andy: Me, too. Sam is carrying the watch Jerry Gave him today.

Traci smiles, she knows he is always with her but today she can really feel his presence. if would mean so much for him to know that Sam and Andy are Finally getting married.

Oliver: You ready brother.

Sam looks down at his pocket watch and smiles.

Sam: Yeah, I am ready.

Oliver: I wish he was here.

Sam: Me too, but I am glad to have you by my side, buddy. Ok, enough of the sappy talk...let's do this.

Sam stood at the alter with Oliver beside him. One by one Andy's bridesmaids made their way down the aisle. Sarah gave him a wink and a smile as she walked by. He looked up and saw Mary sitting toward the back. Sam had not wanted to talk to her before the ceremony. He didn't want to get upset, it was fine if she wanted to be there but as far as he was concerned she was just an observer.

He looked back at the end of the aisle and saw Andy walking toward him. She always looked beautiful, but she looked like an angel walking down the aisle on Tommy's arm. He felt the tears well up in his eyes, something he would only let Andy see. He was Sam Swarek, and he was not going to let anyone see him cry, except maybe Andy.

When Andy met him at the front of the aisle she could see the tears welling up in his eyes. She also had tears in here eyes, he looked so handsome, she couldn't believe that after all of this time they were finally here. She was finally going to be Mrs. Swarek.

They kept the vows generic, not because they were unoriginal or had nothing to say, they had everything to say but they would do it in private. They loved their friends and family but they only wanted to share so much with them.

After the ceremony was over they stole a minute in private.

Sam picked Andy up and kissed her

Sam : God you look beautiful Mrs. Swarek.

Andy: Thank you, baby. You are ridiculously handsome in your suit...and out of it.

Sam: Ahhh wedding night remember?

Andy: Whose idea was that anyway?

Sam: Very funny.

Andy: Hey, I saw your mom. I think we should say hi.

Sam: Yeah, I can do it if you are with me.

Andy: Let's go.

Sam: Oh and I have a surprise for you but you will get it tonight.

Andy: Really? Well I have a surprise for you too.

Sam: Come on... lets go party.

Sam and Andy walked up to Mary, who had a big smile on her face.

Mary: You to look amazing. I am so happy for you guys.

Sam: Thank you for coming.

Andy: We are really glad you could be here.

Mary: Thank you for having me.

Andy stepped away to give them a minute together, she went to go talk to Tommy and Claire who could now stand to be in each others company. The decided to let go of the past and get together for Andy. They actually had fun and even shared a dance. Andy didn't know if it was for her benefit or not but she didn't care. It made her happy to see them smiling together.

Sam: Look, I don't really know where we should go from here but after talking with Sarah, I am willing to give it a try.

Mary: I promise I won't disappoint you.

Sam: Let's just take it one step at a time. Thank you for coming. I am going to go find my bride.

Sam looked over and saw Andy dancing and laughing with the other "rookies". She looked so happy and he stood their just watching her. It made him feel good to know that she was smiling because of him. She looked over and saw him standing there, she went and dragged him out to dance with her. He hated dancing but he would do anything for her. They danced the night away and when the evening was over they walked into their condo. Traci, Gail and Sarah had decorated it with candles, flowers and champagne.

Andy: Wow, this is beautiful.

Sam: You are beautiful. Come on I want to give you your wedding gift and take you to bed.

Andy: You did not have to get me anything. I have everything I need right here.

Sam: Well it is for both of us really. Here, open it.

Andy opened the envelope and found that Sam had arranged a 2 week vacation for them in the Caribbean.

Andy: Are you kidding me?! This is amazing Sam!

Sam: Well, I remember you said you wanted a beach vacation and you deserve it.

Andy: We deserve it. Thank you, baby.

Andy leans in and kisses Sam wrapping her arms around him.

Andy: I hate to admit it but I didn't have time to buy you anything.

Sam: Andy, I don't need anything.

Andy: Yeah, I know. But I do have something for you...

Sam: And what is that.

Andy: Well, it is actually something for the both of us.

Sam: Lingerie?

Andy: Better

Sam: What could be better? I'm kidding. Tell me...please?

Sam kisses her neck making his way to her lips.

Andy breaks away with a smile on her face.

Andy: You know if you distract me I can't tell you.

Sam: Sorry, ok I am ready. Tell me.

Andy: You sure about that?

Sam: If you don't tell me soon I am just going to start kissing you again.

Andy: We are going to have a baby.

Sam looks stunned.

Sam: What did you just say?

Andy: I am pregnant, we are going to have a baby.

Sam: Are you serious?

Tears were welling up in Andy's eyes and she just nodded her head

Sam: We are going to have a baby? Oh my god, I can'r believe it.

Andy: Neither could I.

Sam: Well When, when did you find out?

Andy: When I went out the other day to run errands for the wedding, I actually went to the doctor. I was late, but I didn't want to get my hopes up after last time. So I waited to tell you until it was confirmed I was going to tell you that day but I decided to save it as a surprise. Plus your mom was here, it didn't seem like the right time. Are you happy?

Sam: Are you kidding me? I have never been so happy in my life and it is all because of you.

Andy: Right back at you. So, we got married, and we are having a baby. It has been a big day. I think I am going to go to sleep.

Sam: Sleep?

Andy: Why? Did you have something else in mind?

Sam Picked Andy up and carried her to the bedroom. With her laughing all the way. She put her down and she stood in front of him. Suddenly she turned serious and she watched him as he slowly took her dress off. The dress fell to the floor and sam bent down and kissed her on the stomach and then standing up to kiss her on the lips.

Sam: I love you Andrea Swarek

Andy: And I love you Sam.

With that they fell into bed without another word. They lay there later on smiling.

Andy: That was worth the two weeks.

Sam: You bet it was.

Andy: That is one big smile on your face. What are you thinking?

Sam: I am thinking about what an amazing mom you will be.

Andy: I have been thinking the same about you being a dad.

Sam: A dad...wow.

Andy: I can't wait.

Sam: Who knew, you tackling me in an alley would lead to getting married and having a baby.

Andy: It has been a long road, but we made it and it was worth everything we went through along the way.

Sam: Yes, it was. Go to sleep baby, it has been a long day and we have a flight to catch tomorrow.

Andy: This is just the beginning of an amazing life together you know.

Sam: I can't wait, if it is anything like the past few years, it is going to be a hell of a ride.

The End

Thanks for reading:-)


End file.
